First Time Destroyed, Second Time Saved
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Harry ditched Colin at the altar. Devastated, he moves in with Pansy. Miles finds out and wants to repair his shattered heart, except Colin is reluctant. Will Colin allow Miles to love him like he deserves? Or will he deny his love fearing he'll be left again? Rated M. AU! Possible OOC-ness for many! Post-Hogwarts! Slash! Colin/Miles
1. Jilted

**Hey all! Here's another one of my ideas I've decided to type out. "First Time Destroyed, Second Time Saved." Now, I want you to know this is a drama/romance story featuring the future Miles/Colin pairing. In this first chapter, you'll notice that Harry is OOC in this...well..you don't see it too often in fics of this genre(s) and I wanted to play around with his personality and see what I could come up with. For those who don't like it, I'm sorry...but you can't expect him to be the one who saves someone or is saved by someone all the time.**

**Secondly, this is an AU story-meaning this one is post-Hogwarts and certain characters that died actually live after the war. Ages, timeframe, and other details have been altered to suit my story. And yes, a lot of characters will have partial or totally OOC personalities. I'm not the only author who writes them like this. Anyway, there will be future m/m sexual relations...so I may or may not end up getting kinda graphic in its description..I dunno. I'll see when I get there. It's still rated M for language and other themes.**

**Anything written like this: "-...blah blah blah...-" : with dashes and two sets of apostrophes, indicates a foreign language. I don't trust the online translators too well...so I hope this helps.**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Any mistakes-grammatical, spelling, etc...those are my own! So is the plot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One-Jilted**

_Springtime, 2019. A Wednesday afternoon. Primavera Gardens, United Kingdom. Harry and Colin's wedding day.._

This was a day sure to go down in Wizarding history, a day where many hopeful single men and women will mourn privately within their homes, a day where sales of the Daily Prophet will skyrocket higher than what was thought possible. It was Harry Potter's wedding day. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived was finally settling down, tying the knot, jumping the broom...whatever expression that described his union with a fellow former Gryffindor and war hero...Colin Creevey.

Their special day was being held at the exclusive Primavera Gardens, a wedding hotspot of Wizarding Britain. Owned by one of the wealthiest wedding planners in England, whomever wanted a date had to book months in advance. Of course, when it came to Harry Potter, all lesser clients were pushed to the side since this icon was top priority. Whatever they wanted, which wasn't much, it was taken care of. As long as they could fit everybody inside, they were peachy.

Right now, nearly two hundred guests were in attendance, excitedly chatting over the event that was to transpire. Up at the altar, next to the Ministry official, was a nervous-looking Harry all dressed in his finest black wedding robes, the Potter crest emblazoned on his right breast. To his left was his long-time friend and best man, Ron Weasley. Across from them was Colin's brother, Dennis, alongside Cormac McLaggen, his own best man...both wearing their best robes. All were waiting for the wedding march to play and Colin to walk down the aisle.

"Hey mate, it's the big day. Just think, you're moments away from saying 'I do.' " Ron nudged his pal, who briskly nodded in response.

"Y-Yeah...I can't believe it." he shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"You all right there, Harry?"

"Just a tiny case of cold feet, is all."

Hermione was in one of the seats along the first row. "Look at how adorable Harry is. He's so nervous, he's about to pop." she whispered to Susan, who was grinning.

"Aye, that he is. The lad's got a wee case of cold feet." Seamus added with a snicker.

"Yeah, Bill said that was normal. He had the same thing when he married Fleur. After that, he couldn't be more sure he was doing the right thing."

"I'm so happy for him."

In the dressing room, Pansy was putting the last finishing touches on Colin's pure white wedding robes. "Ok, that's something old, something new, something borrowed...and we need something blue.."

"How about one of my ribbons?" Luna, his co-matron of honor, offered...pulling a sky-blue piece of silk from her purse.

"Perfect! That matches his eyes and our gowns!"

Twenty year-old Colin was shaking with anticipation. "I can't believe the day has finally come. I am really gonna marry Harry!"

"I know, it's about damn time, too." Pansy replied, tying the blue ribbon around Colin's wrist, folding down his white sleeve.

"You two really are sweet together, I know he'll make you the happiest man in the world. Thankfully, I installed nargle-repellent for the occasion." Luna added with a smirk of satisfaction.

Colin sighed contentedly, smoothing his long, light blonde hair behind his shoulders_._

_'This is the most wonderful, most amazing day of my life. I couldn't ask for anything less. In five minutes, I am going to walk down that aisle and become Colin Potter. If only you knew how much you complete me, Harry.' _

"Ok..." Pansy picked off any remaining bits of fuzz, leaving his robes immaculate. "..and we're finished! Here's your bouquet and you are ready to go! Move that gorgeous arse and say 'I do'. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can make us some pretty babies to spoil!"

"Oh, Pansy!" Colin chided playfully, his cheeks lightly blushing. "I'm sure Harry and I will have some...in a few years. You and Luna can wait.''

"Aww!" they shared one last giggle before regaining their composure and waltzed out of the dressing room.

* * *

Once the usher saw them approach, he signaled for the music to play. Once the wedding march sounded throughout the room, the guests stood and the doors opened, revealing Pansy and Luna in matching strapless silk, sky-blue bridesmaid dresses...walking ahead and smiling. Towering over them was Colin Creevey, all bedecked in his pure white robes.

The formerly short Lion grew to be six-foot four, so he was taller than most of the guests and Harry. His heart was pounding as he tried not to grin like a complete idiot, or cry like a baby. Ron nudged Harry again, giving him his wide trademark grin. Harry focused his attention on Colin, who was inching closer to the altar with every shaking breath he took..forcing himself to remain calm.

Darting his eyes around for a quick moment, he searched for a face he knew he wouldn't see. He reflected on Ron's earlier statement.

_'-''It's the big day. Just think, you're moments away from saying 'I do.''- I know. I'm mere minutes away from marrying Colin...pledging to be his one and only and sealing it with a ring. Am I doing the right thing? Am I really going to through with this, especially after last night? After all these years of second-guessing and straying thoughts? This person...I've saved them, talked with them, consoled them, everything. I've opened myself to them, allowed them to trespass into the darkest reaches of my mind to see what almost no one else ever has. Only one person has before and he's dead now. I could never let anyone else since then, other than you. Damn it, you're all I can think about, all I have been thinking about...why did it take me this long to realize I should have been with you?'_

Colin was now in front of Harry, smiling bashfully at his soon-to-be husband. Harry sent him a small, anxious smile in return. Colin gazed quickly to the crowd. His parents were in front, beaming with pride, his mother was dabbing tears away from her eyes. Hermione, Percy, Marcus, Susan...the whole gang was there. All their faces were glowing with happiness and well-wishing for the both of them.

He returned to Harry. His man was so handsome and powerful in his black wedding robes...his emerald eyes were clearly illuminated behind those new golden frames. Colin chuckled inwardly, Harry's hair was still as thick and messy as he remembered when they first met. His love couldn't tame that mane...no matter what he tried. Colin didn't care, he loved everything about him.

_'I love you Harry, so much more than you know..'_

The official called for everyone's attention. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today under the eyes of Merlin, to bear witness to the union of Colin Desmond Creevey and Harry James Potter. These two former Gryffindors...first friends then lovers, will finally join as one..."

As the official continued his speech, Harry's mind drifted further. _'It's coming down to the wire. I need to make a decision and I need to make one now.'_

"Will the best men present-"

"Wait."

The guests stared.

Percy pondered _'Why did Harry interrupt the official? Why now?'_

"W-What is it, Harry? Is everything ok?"

"No, Colin. Everything is not ok."

"What do you mean?"

_'Oh dear, god..' _Blaise thought as he slowly shook his head.

"Colin. I'm sorry, but I cannot go through with this."

Colin stammered "Y-You mean n-not today? If you want..we can postpone it..we.."

"No, I mean...I cannot go through with the wedding. There's...There's someone else."

The room was so silent, they could hear Colin's heart plummet to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. Dennis and Cormac glared in fury, Hermione put her hands over her mouth, Luna and Pansy dropped their bouquets in shock. Everyone else was speechless.

"Who? Who is so damn special, that you decided to call this off, hm? Is it who I think is?!" Colin spat.

Harry took a breath and responded "Yes. I've been battling with myself for years over this and it's clear to me now. I can't marry you and throw away a chance at real happiness with Ginny. I have such a deep connection with her..."

"I thought we had a connection!"

"We do, but.."

"But nothing! How long were you planning on keeping this from me? What gave you the right to lead me on like this?!"

"I didn't have it in my heart to tell you. I was confused for so long, I.."

"How could you do this to me...after all the years we've been together? I loved you...and this...this is how you repay me? By leaving me and running off with ...her?!"

Getting tired of trying to explain himself further, Harry firmly responded "I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye." Potter left down the aisle and through the open doors.

* * *

Colin stared after him, sinking down to his knees as his eyes welled up with tears. Pansy rushed to his side as he began to sob. Cormac, Dennis and Zacharias shared a 'look' and stormed out of the hall.

"Uh, Marcus...Dean..Seamus? I think you should follow them. Now." Percy urgently suggested. They, among several other guys, Draco, Blaise and Mr. Creevey included..ran after three young men ready to fight.

Pansy was holding Colin against her bosom, rubbing his back as the tears poured down his face. She didn't even mind they were staining her dress.

"It's ok, baby...it's gonna be alright. I'm right here."

Luna and his mother soon joined them. Hermione was furious. Within a second of Harry's departure, she stood in front of Ron.

"Please tell me you knew nothing about this!"

" 'Mione, I honestly had no idea...''

"Are you sure? You're his best friend, he tells you everything! Ginny is your sister, there had to have been some clue that something was going on between them!"

"I don't keep my head up her arse! And Harry doesn't let me in on every thought he has!''

As they continued bickering, Neville barked, ushering the remaining spectators from the hall "All right, show's over...get out!"

"Come on, mate! Last thing you need is a one-way trip to Azkaban!" Dean retorted, hauling a still-fuming Dennis back into the wedding hall.

"Aye, as much as I think he deserves an arse-kickin', I don't think the Ministry would legally establish 'bein' jilted at the altar' due cause for justifiable homicide." Seamus said, keeping a hold on Dennis's right arm.

"Who cares?! You saw what he did to him!" Cormac snapped, with Marcus forcing him and Zacharias in.

"Hey, at least Dennis got one good right hook in before Potter apparated." Draco responded. "That's far more merciful than what I would've done." _'Especially if it was me..'_

"Please, you guys...I think there has been enough excitement today.." Percy sighed, watching Colin being cradled by his mother, both speaking in Irish.

**"-Why did he do this to me, Mum? What did I do wrong?-"**

** "-Nothin', honey...ya did nothin'. It's not your fault..-'' **

_'What did I do to deserve this? Why, Harry?! Why Ginny...?'_

After the guests went home, Colin was still sitting on the altar platform, hugging his knees..staring off into space. Percy, Marcus, Luna, Dennis and Pansy were the only ones remaining.

"Dennis, I know he's your brother but he's coming home with me and Luna tonight. He doesn't need to be alone...not like this."

"That's fine, just keep an eye on him. I dunno what he'll do after this even though I know he won't..well...you know. He's too smart for that."

"He can borrow some of my things until he can get back into Grimmauld Place for his, I'll just have to shrink them a bit." Marcus supplied, since Colin was three inches shorter than himself but not as bulky.

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." said Luna.

Pansy stalked back over to Colin. "Colin, sweetie? It's time to go home now. You're staying with me and Luna for a while."

Colin merely nodded, his plump lips in a thin line, his eyes still reddened.

Rising to his feet, Colin headed to his dressing room, Pansy and Luna right behind him. After changing into his street clothes, Colin packed his things and they apparated back to Parkinson Manor. Pansy showed Colin to his room, adjacent to hers.

"Thank you, Pansy." he voiced softly.

Pansy hugged him tightly. "You're always welcome, darling. If you need me for anything...anything at all...I'm right across the hall. If you want, I'll stay here and crash on the sofa."

"I'm ok, I..I just wanna go to bed."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night." Colin shut the door behind her.

Colin walked over to his bed and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. He abruptly stopped, glancing at his left hand. His engagement ring was still on his finger. He sighed sadly as tears began filling his sky-blue orbs once more. Colin moved to take off his band, but found he couldn't...he didn't have it in him to remove the only article of Harry's promise to him. Lying on his pillow, he allowed the tears to fall. Two hours after crying, he was too tired to fight sleep. Closing his eyes, Colin let himself succumb to a much-needed slumber.

* * *

**Yes, I made Harry an asshole in this. Hey, I wanted to put him in a different light this time around...I've seen it in a few other fics and besides, I have another future idea of him this way as well. Anyway, to those who don't mind a little change...I hope you liked it! :)**

**And for those who may have found Colin's reaction a bit whiny... well, put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if you were suddenly left at the altar by someone who supposedly loved you and promised to spend the rest of their life with you? Honestly...**


	2. The Morning After

**Hey there! I'm gonna thank all who decided to check this out in advance. I have several chapters already typed out, so...I'm just posting this one to get it over with. :) It's a little shorter than the beginning, but I'm trying to keep things somewhat balanced.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-The Morning After**

Thursday morning, Colin woke and groggily meandered his way to the shower. Upon stepping out, he saw a toothbrush, comb and spare clothing waiting for him on the vanity. Apparently, Marcus must have stopped by late last night. Thankful, Colin finished readying himself and went downstairs. In the kitchen, coffee was steadily brewing, the toasted arabica bean aroma filled his nose.

Pouring a fresh cup, he added a few sugars, a dash of cream and milk. He sat down at the dining room table, sipping slowly. He stared around the vacant, ornately furnished room...remembering all the times he and Harry would do this-wake up earlier than everyone else, have a cup of tea or coffee and just talk.

Colin swallowed hard, shaking his head. He knew that he would never do this anymore, not with Harry. Today would have been the start of their two-month long honeymoon. First in the Mediterranean, then in Germany...two places where he always wanted to go. Now that was all over.

_'Please, tell me this is only a nightmare I'm having trouble waking from. Give me a sign that yesterday never happened.'_

A snowy owl flew in, dropping the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Pansy's owl, Ivory, pulled at the string with her beak as she was trained, unrolling the paper. Giving the excitable owl a treat, Colin glanced down at the headline.

"Oh, god..."

In bold black lettering was the headline:

_'~_**POTTER-CREEVEY WEDDING CALLED OFF AT LAST MINUTE! by Rita Skeeter.** _-That's right, ladies and gentlemen...you have not read this wrong. Harry James Potter, savior of our world, called off his marriage to Colin Creevey at the last possible second. My sources revealed that Mr. Potter had irreconcilable differences and there was nothing that could have been done to rectify them. Also, the person in question whom he left his ex-fiancé for was none other than Ginny Weasley, another long-time associate and only daughter of the large Weasley family. Now you're probably wondering...what were the exact irreconcilable differences that led to Harry to seek comfort in Ginny's arms? Well...-~' _

As she rambled on, Colin saw a photo of Harry apparating from the scene. Of course, a photographer had to station himself at Primavera Gardens and one of the guests had to run their mouth.

It was not a nightmare, Harry really called off their wedding, and it was truly over...they were no more. Colin watched the miniature Harry walk out and disappear numerous times as he put his head in his hands, weeping again. He truly hated to cry, but right now...it was all he could do.

"Oh dear, let me get this away right now!" Pansy jerked the paper away and put her arms around Colin. "You don't need to be reading this, babe."

"I..I thought this was just a dream...that this wasn't really happening...but it is! Why?"

"I don't know, honey. Harry's just a fucking arsehole who didn't care about anyone other than himself. If he did, he wouldn't have led you on like this."

"We were together for five years."

"That may be, but.."

"How could he tell me he loved me and put a ring on my fucking finger when it was that bitch he was thinking of?! I...I...just can't fathom why."

"Then don't right now, Colin. You need to try to take your mind off of it. Off of him." Luna serenely commented, sitting on his left.

"Luna, I can't just stop thinking about Harry like that.." he snapped his fingers. "I'm still shocked that he did this...and..." he sighed, staring at his ring again. "Pans, I...I'm just gonna go back to bed. I can't function like this." Colin whispered before heading back upstairs.

Pansy said "I really hate to sound cold, Luna, but it's over. Harry's never taking him back. He needs to take off the ring."

"I know, but let him do it in his own time, Colin's still trying to come to terms with what's happened. He was absolutely devastated and now, he's going through the last stages of denial. I can say he's about to traverse into anger. Be prepared for him to act like a blast-ended skrewt."

* * *

_Over at Flint Manor, the same morning..._

"Fucking bitch..." Percy shook his head at this morning's headline.

"Whoa, Percy. Babe, didn't expect naughty words out of you this early in the morning...it's not like you. And besides, we're not in bed." Marcus grinned, settling next to his husband. His crooked, toothy grin faded seeing what the paper read. "Why am I not surprised? I knew Skeeter would somehow pull a story about this out of her arse but what I'm wondering is who the fuck opened their trap?"

"I'm not sure, Marcus. There were almost two hundred guests and I can assure you none of our friends said a word to that vulture."

"Well, you know I had no involvement. I was at St. Mungo's yesterday afternoon." Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin Chaser and now Healer, retorted to his best mates.

"No shit, Pucey. Anyway, I'm still wanting to rip Potter a new one."

"And looking at you, that wouldn't be an impossible feat."

"Hey, at least Dennis got to punch him right before he ran off like a little bitch." Cassius replied with a scowl.

Adrian raised an eyebrow "Dennis laid into him? Heh, funny...that's not the story I heard when I treated Potter last night for a fractured jaw. He said he tripped and banged his face on a knob."

Lucian, Terence, and Graham snorted from the other end of the table.

"Of course he'd be too embarrassed to say Colin's little brother punched him." Montague smoothly pointed out.

Adrian replied "From what I saw, he's got one hell of a hit."

"Percy, any word from your...sister?" Lucian queried.

"Well, not from her per se. Ron and the Twins tried grilling her over everything and she wouldn't budge. Stubbornness is another Weasley trait, I'm afraid. Good thing Bill used legilimency on her in her sleep. Turns out, she and Harry had a rendezvous the night before the wedding."

"Are you fucking serious? Son of a bitch..." Marcus snarled.

"Lecherous bastard. And everyone thought the Golden Boy was incapable of betrayal." Graham added. He always was the rather articulate one. "What does your mum think? She had to have heard. You know Ron can't exactly stay silent over anything when he's irked...especially over something this huge."

"I honestly have no idea. She's loved Harry as her own ever since he first came to the Burrow. She might be disappointed in Harry over what he done, but if I want to be totally candid..."

"Please do. Please be candid." Marcus urged, wanting to know Percy's true opinion.

"I think Mum won't be too broken up over how Harry ended the near-marriage. She's always wanted him to officially become a part of our family and now, she's going to get her wish."

Leave it to Percy to be somewhat harsh, but it's true. Molly always wanted him as a part of the Weasley clan.

"Ok, so we get their relationship is totally over. What is Colin gonna do know? Frankly...what's Bletchley gonna do when he hears about-"

"When I hear about what?" They turned to see former Keeper and to Percy, fellow redhead...Miles Bletchley. He was staying over here while his home was being refurnished.

* * *

Taking his place at the table, he filled his plate. "Anyone gonna fill me in on what the hell's going on?"

"Uh..."

Cassius took the paper from a hesitant Percy and shown it to Miles. He dropped his bacon in mid-bite.

"Oh, Merlin..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"That's not everything...you better eat. I'm gonna fill you in."

Miles listened intently in between bites as Cassius and the few others who attended the wedding relayed the tale...Harry calling off the wedding, the bullshit excuse, Colin's breakdown...everything. Miles leaned back in his chair, staring at his now empty plate. He let everything sink in, the image of Colin crying his eyes out unnerved him greatly.

Not very many knew that Colin was secretly the object of his affections for years. A long time ago, Miles stepped aside to let Colin be happy...no matter how much it broke his own heart. He remembered like it was yesterday...

_~*A year and a half ago, Miles was at a dinner party Pansy and Luna were hosting. Everyone was chatting and mingling as they always did at these things. About an hour into the festivities, Miles watched as Harry got on one knee out on the balcony, extending a black velvet box to Colin. _

_"Colin, will you...will you marry me?" _

_Colin nearly shrieked "Yes!" and pulled Harry in for a kiss as the onlookers clapped. _

_The former Slytherin felt his heart tear apart as he put on a false smile and applauded with the rest. Cassius looked at him morosely, knowing his best friend will definitely never have the chance to tell Colin how he felt.*~_

Miles never even mentioned his feelings for Colin back in Hogwarts. He knew his bubbly lion buddy had a crush on Potter and he learned a long time ago 'If you truly loved someone, you had to let them go.' ...so he did. And now, look what happened-Harry humiliated him, left him at the altar...for Percy's sister.

_'What the fuck is so special about her, anyway? I don't get it...and how dare he rip out Colin's heart and stomp on it?! When I see that scarheaded twat, I'm gonna...' _

"Bletchley? You've gone silent on us. You thinking is quite a dangerous thing..." Terence poked the redhead on his bicep.

"I know. Frankly, I'm pissed. I'm wondering why the fuck I never opened my goddamn mouth sooner, maybe there might have been a chance he would have been spared all this bullshit."

"You don't know that, Miles. He could have turned you down then."

"Don't remind me. Regardless of that, I'm worried about him."

Marcus replied "Colin's over at Pansy's. From what I assume, he's in no condition to see anyone else. Today would have been the start of his honeymoon."

"Fuck, that's right..." Miles groaned. He recalled Colin talking excitedly over the two places he wanted to visit and now, he's not going to. His plans were ruined. "I know this is easier said than done, but you gotta focus on the game you have coming up against the Holyhead Harpies."

"Goddamn it...almost forgot we have practice today for that too. I'll get my bag...see you guys later." Miles grumbled before trudging to his room.

"So, Percy, plan on warning your sister to steer clear of any quaffles he may block towards her face?" Cassius chirped.

"Oh yeah. I'm just glad he's not a Beater. He's more than well-equipped for that."

* * *

**I wanted to be kind and give you a little look at Miles's thoughts over the matter. :P Anyway, your thoughts? :)**


	3. The Ring Comes Off

**Hello all! Much love to those who decided to give this a read! Here's chapter three...it's compensation for those who are worrying over what Colin's decision will be...or..how he'll come to it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three-The Ring Comes Off**

"It's been a week Luna, and nothing's changed. Colin has been eating, sleeping and moping around the manor. I don't blame him at all, but I wish I could do something that would make him smile. I miss it."

"I do too. Even the blibbering humdingers couldn't stir him from his depression."

"Hmm.." Pansy twirled a lock of her dark hair in thought.

"Ooh! How about we have a little girls' night in? Well...girls' and boys' night. I'll have Hannah, Susan, Hermione, Blaise, Tracey, and Millicent come over and we'll do some good ol' man-bashing."

"You know we, Susan and Millicent aren't into men."

"Still, it'll do some good to vent."

Later that night, Pansy was in the kitchen, mixing a variety of drinks, ranging from cosmopolitans to mimosas. Each guest had a particular drink they favored and Colin didn't give a shit as long as it soothed his nerves. Luna was in the parlor with the girls and Blaise, waiting. Pansy filled the last cocktail and presented them to her company.

"I'll be right back." She grinned as she traipsed upstairs to gather Colin.

"Colin? Sweetie? Come on downstairs..we have company that missed your lovely face."

The blonde peered up from his bed. "Oh?"

"The regulars, babe."

"Ah, well, I dunno."

"You've been stuck up here like a lazy bug all week, you need some human contact. I made drinks!"

Knowing Pansy would nag him and probably drag him herself, he acquiesced. "Fine. I guess I could have one drink."

Colin joined Pansy, Blaise and the gals in the parlor.

"Hey darling." Hannah greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Hannah, Hermione, everyone."

"Screwdriver or Firewhiskey on the rocks?"

"Firewhiskey." Colin took the stout glass and sat on the sofa.

Hermione patted his hand, smiling softly before the man-bashing began.

* * *

"...and that's why I never let Michael handle the laundry...not ever again."

"Seriously, you thought his mother or the help would have taught him how to tend to his own bloody delicate fabrics. But no. Since I can do it, he expects me to..saying 'Aw babe, you know I'm no good at this.' ..Please." Tracey shook her head, downing the rest of her cosmo.

"That's why you don't do shit for your lady or your man all the time. They gotta do it for themselves." Millicent reminded her.

"Think that's annoying? I was talking to Gabrielle, you know, Fleur Delacour's sister? Anyway...she told me a friend of hers just ended her year-long relationship...all because her boyfriend was running around with her cousin. She caught them in bed together and he had the absolute nerve to say 'it wasn't working anymore' and 'felt something was missing in his life'..which Gabi says is complete bullshit. Her friend loved him dearly...always listening to what he had to say, consoling him when he was upset...all of it. She gave and took, like you're supposed to but gave more than what she had. He seemed to appreciate it and I dunno what the fuck made him change his mind!" Hannah exclaimed in exasperation.

"There has to be a better reason than that." Susan commented.

"She probably wasn't giving him pussy right when he wanted it.." Blaise retorted offhandedly.

"Somehow, that might be one reason that shallow creep did it. Sex doesn't make the entire relationship." added Hermione.

"Did he also say he wanted to tell her but didn't have the heart to do it?" Colin muttered aloud, fingering his glass. Hermione stilled, remembering Harry's words.

Tracey gulped. "Yes...he did."

"Heh...he's just like him. Just like Harry..." Colin chuckled bitterly.

_'Here it comes.' _Pansy thought.

"It's funny, you think if you give the world to the one you love, he'll never leave you, that you're the only one in his life...that you're meant to be. You believe that since he's been with you for years and asks you to finally marry him, your life will be complete. All until one final day, you learn the truth. You learn that one of his supposed 'best friends' wasn't merely that at all. I knew he and Ginny been through a lot, with her being bewitched by Voldemort in her first year...almost left to die in the Chamber of Secrets, saving her father from certain death by serpent attack and everything up until the war. I thought they were very close, like many of you are with your best mates...but no...he says there's a connection between him and her. What kind of connection could possibly be so profound between them that it gave him the idea to lead me on as long as he had, when he could have just let me down easily early on? I wouldn't have wasted years of emotion and affectionate gestures if I knew this would be his decision! Sure, I would have hurt...but I would've healed. But no, he had to lead me astray and feed me his lies. If he had uncertainties, he should've said something...instead of thinking otherwise and probably running around behind my back with...her. Ha! I think he did anyway, why else would he have left me standing there after such a short explanation? Anyone? Anyone know? How about you, Hermione? You happen to find out any sordid details in my absence?"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who nodded sadly. "I found out recently that Harry did sleep with Ginny the night before your wedding."

"Oh, shit." Blaise groaned, rolling his eyes.

Colin's chuckles became bursts of laughter. "I...I was right! Why am I not surprised he fucked her? That fucking bitch...it's always been her." his smile turned into a furious frown.

"It's always been her! Always Ginny! What the fuck is so great about her?! Huh? Is it her looks? Her smile? The fact she's a quidditch player?...that she's the sister of his best mate? What?! Hell, Hermione...you've been at Harry's side far longer and got into deeper shit with him than she ever had! If I ever expected Harry to fall for a woman, you would have been the better choice! I don't understand what it is that drawn him to her! I thought I was enough! What is wrong with me?! What have I done to make him run away?!"

"Nothing, Colin. You've done nothing but love him." Luna said softly.

"That's right! I gave Harry five years...five long years that I'll never get back! I've poured my heart and soul out to him, I gave myself to him, loved him unconditionally and this is what I get in return?! Half a decade of empty promises and a fucking silver band to show for it! What's the goddamn point of proposing if you're full of uncertainty, always second-guessing?! If there's no certainty, no true love only for that one person, then the ring is meaningless!"

Colin hastily removed his ring, gripping it between his thumb, index and middle fingers. "It's fucking great when these are thrown around with no intention of backing it up."

A flash of Harry's cold, firm expression and last words surged to the front of his mind. _' -"I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye..."-' _

He glared so hard at his ring, it could have melted. _'You destroyed me, shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. I don't even think it could ever be repaired...by anyone.'_

He locked blazing sky blue eyes with Hermione. "Relay this message to Harry, no..Potter. Tell him I don't ever want to see him again unless absolutely necessary. There is no chance I'll still be his friend or a mere acquaintance. As far as I'm concerned, he is nothing but a stranger. I'll be coming to Grimmauld Place to gather my things Monday morning. He is not to touch them. I'm bringing help." He handed her the ring. "He can have this back, tell him to shove it up his arse."

With that, he stormed out of the parlor to do some fire-calling.

The room was silent after Colin's explosion. It was about damn time, too. No one could stay quiet about being jilted at the altar this long.

"Finally! The ring comes off!" Pansy clapped her hands together.

"Well shit, he should've stayed...I'd have given him a congratulatory pat on the back.'' Blaise blurted out, refilling his martini. Susan only snorted.

_'At least he reached some sort of catharsis.' _Luna mused, delicately sipping the last of her mimosa.

* * *

Monday morning, Colin was dressed in yet another borrowed ensemble of Flint's, heading up the walkway to Grimmauld Place. Cormac, Justin, Dennis, Pansy, Luna, Ernie and Neville were there to assist. Thankfully, Justin and Ernie were there...they were some of the legal counsel/aurors that worked at the Ministry. Besides, they needed to keep Cormac and Dennis from attacking Harry on sight. The savior never took his wand with him everywhere he went in that house. Rapping on the door, Colin waited.

A minute later, Harry answered.

Justin drawled "We're here for Colin's things."

"Uh huh. Why are those two with you?" Harry nodded to Cormac and Dennis.

"Colin needed their assistance. Ernie and I are also here to...ensure your safety."

"Not that you deserve it." Ernie muttered.

"Not that I need you to protect me, I can handle myself."

"The sooner we get in, the sooner I can get the fuck out." Colin stepped past Harry and got straight to work, his friends following.

"Last thing..." Colin reached into the closet and pulled out his sets of Healer's robes. Flicking his wand, they were folded, put away and shrunk with his other belongings. Taking one last look around the bedroom where he and Harry spent many passionate nights, he scoffed disbelievingly before stuffing the trunk into his pocket.

"You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Cormac responded.

"Let's go." Everyone filed out of Grimmauld Place, Colin being the last. He gave Harry one final glare before leaving through those green doors for the last time.

* * *

**Anyone else think he made the right call? I do. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Back To Work

**Hello hello! Welcome back and here's chapter 4. :P It's a little shorter than the previous, I'm still working on chapter 5...in between other stories. (I dunno what else to say...so...here you go!)**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Back To Work**

Tuesday morning, Colin walked through the doors of St. Mungo's dressed in white Healer's robes, his flowing hair in a ponytail. He held an impassive look upon his face as he passed the whispering and pointing employees, patients and guests. The muggleborn couldn't stay in Pansy's manor all day any longer. He couldn't wallow in constant misery for another week. He needed to take his mind off Harry's treachery, so why not return to work?

Oh yes, he was still angry and miserable. He teared up every time Harry's name was mentioned or seeing a newly married couple show affection. But he realized that Harry was never coming back to him and he was done wrong. So, it wouldn't do to whine over it. Also, this was work and all personal drama and bullshit was left at the door.

Knowing that Harry was an auror and aurors got injured by wayward spells all the time, it was possible he'd have him as an occasional patient. It would be unprofessional to scream at him in the workplace or beat the shit out of him. This wasn't Hogwarts anymore, he wasn't a child. As much as Colin hated it, he needed to grin and bear it.

Upon reaching the Mediwitches' Station, he spoke "Morning, Hannah. What do you have for me today?"

The blonde 'Puff smiled, handing him a clipboard "Well, you're in luck. We have two cases of fractured tibia from bits of stone flown by a 'Bombarda', one case of first-degree burns from a misuse of a 'Confringo' and three sustaining injuries from teasing a hippogriff.''

"Interns?"

"Interns."

Colin shook his head. "Didn't they learn anything from Hagrid?"

"Apparently not."

"I'm gonna have a busy morning."

Around lunchtime in the cafeteria, Draco was reminding fellow Healers and some Ministry friends who came for lunch.

"Don't mention anything about the wedding, Harry's name, nothing. It's just a regular day like any other."

"I'm more tactful than you think and that's saying something about me." Cassius retorted.

"Here he comes. Hey Colin.." Adrian smiled, pulling out a chair for the blonde. "Dude, where's your lunch?"

"Uh, Pansy's bringing something. It's her turn to pick."

"Helloooo..." A feminine, singsong voice floated near their table. "Hiya, Col! I've got sushi! All your favorites!..and mine! Oh, and Natsuko says 'Hi!' Before I forget.." she brought her voice to a whisper only their buddies can hear. "Natsuko offered to take care of your...problem. Just give her the word and it's done.''

Colin smiled "That's really sweet of her, but I have to respectfully decline."

"Aw.."

Their sushi chef, Natsuko, hails from one of the wizarding shinobi clans back in Japan. If there was a problem to be handled, she was the one to do it.

"So, how are things at the Ministry, Pans?"

"Well...there's debate over more Potions legislation..."

* * *

_At Falmouth Stadium that evening..._

"...and it's Flint with the quaffle, soaring past Hawley and Daniels and he scores yet again! The Falmouth Falcons are currently leading 350 to 220 against the Holyhead Harpies!"

The Falmouth supporters roared with applause, whilst the teams darted about, dodging bludgers, or trying to capture the snitch or quaffle.

At the Falcons' end, Miles was floating back and forth between the posts, not that it mattered to defend them so hard. The Harpies were a good team, but were trailing 130 points behind. He wasn't being cocky, he just had something more important on his mind right now...Colin.

_'I wonder how's he doing right about now. Has he bothered to return to work? Damn it, maybe I should pay him a visit at Pansy's? Check up on him?..Yeah...I'll do that right after I get back to Flint Manor. Come on you bitch...get closer..' _he thought, glaring at Ginny Weasley, whose every goal he blocked, almost successfully hitting her each time.

"Bletchley! Look out!"

"Huh?"

It was too late. A bludger cracked Bletchley across the head, forcing him off his broom. The stocky redhead landed with a 'thud' on the sand.

"Aw...fuck." Flint called time out and flew over to Miles.

The referee shook his head. "Out cold. Send in your reserve."

"Goddamn it, he's our best Keeper." Flint groaned.

"Hey, at least he's not Wood." Lucian pointed out.

Flint snorted. Oliver was notorious for taking bludgers to the head. It amazed Flint that the Scotsman could still remember to scratch his own arse when it itched or recall his own name.

"You have a point there. Bletchley, off to St. Mungo's you go..''

* * *

_At St. Mungo's, in the Trauma Unit..._

Colin was checking his clipboard after his last patient. Removing cauldron shrapnel became a breeze over the past several years. He glanced at the clock.

_'Fifteen minutes 'til I go home.' _

"Healer Creevey!"

"Yes, Melinda?"

"You've got one more patient."

They headed to the patient's room. "Alright, what am I dealing with?"

"Quidditch injuries. This man took a bludger to the head and broke his arm from the fall. He was out cold."

"Was?"

"He started coming to when he was brought in. I think it was the smell of one of our remedies that woke him."

"Is it Oliver Wood?"

"Not this time." Colin pulled back the curtain to see a bleary-eyed Miles Bletchley gazing at him.

"Well, fancy seeing you, Miles. I'll take it from here, Melinda. Thank you."

She nodded and left them alone.

"Hello, Colin...it's uh..nice to see you...unh..."

"Don't touch your arm. I need to run some diagnostic spells, ok?"

"You're the healer."

Colin cast the necessary enchantments, reading the colors and noting the points of impact. "Yes, you've suffered a slight concussion and a fractured radius. Nothing that a couple potions, a charm and a week of recuperation can't fix."

As Colin tended to his injuries, Miles gazed at the blonde beauty, inwardly marveling over his gentle and careful hands.

_ 'I would love to have those all over me. You at home, in my bed, wearing nothing but that Healer's robe...wait...I can be dirty later.' _He caught himself, willing down his stiffening erection.

He turned his forest green eyes to Colin's face. Miles noticed the slight dark circles underneath his eyes, the faint sadness in his expression. He knew Colin hadn't slept well for almost two weeks. Who would after going through that bullshit? Colin also appeared as though he hasn't smiled much, or so he strongly assumed. Bletchley hasn't seen him in over a month but he could feel the tidal waves of melancholy laced with bitterness and anger surging around this man. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to move in so quickly, but he desperately wanted to see him smile...something.

"You always heal wounds this fast?"

"It comes with practice. Thankfully, you're not one of the fucktards I've seen on a regular basis. You're not injured too often, since you know how to avoid bludgers. What made you get hit by one this time?"

"Uh...I got sidetracked. Just a bunch of shit on my mind."

"Ah, anything you'd like to share?"

"Nah, nothing that big." His inner voice twittered _''Liar, liar, breeches on fire!'' 'Breeches on fire? What am I, a baby?'_

"Try not to make this a habit, ok? I don't like seeing my friends in a hospital bed." Colin smiled, handing Bletchley a concussion-ceasing draught.

The Keeper downed the bottle, playfully smirking "Well, at least I'm not Wood."

That made Colin laugh a little. "You're definitely not. I love Oliver, but man...he should consider early retirement or at least not to get too distracted."

"Don't ever tell him that, you know how he gets."

"Unfortunately. And there you go. You're finished. Do you have anyone to take you home? I think your wand is back at the stadium."

"Uh, no. Flint's got my wand and he'll bring it home once the game is finished. We were leading 350-220 against the Harpies..."

Colin nodded. "Ok, well...my shift is almost over. Mind waiting a couple minutes so I can clock out?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Great." Colin headed back to the Healer's station and stamped his time card before removing his Healer's robe. He freed his hair from the ponytail and went to Miles, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Off to your house?"

"Ah, no. My place is being refurnished so I'm crashing at Flint's until it's done."

"You know...for such a huge guy, he has such a big heart."

"Don't tell him that, either...that's only Percy's doing."

"He's always been particular about Percy...then again, he is his husband."

"Tell me about it."

Before the men could walk outside, Hannah stopped them. "You may wanna leave through the back entrance. There are several reporters outside. Someone slipped out that you returned to work and they want a scoop."

Colin scowled "Too bad. And thanks, Hannah." Taking her advice, they went out the back and apparated to Flint Manor.

"Thanks again for taking me here, Colin."

"Anytime, Miles."

He watched the blonde turn to leave.

"Wait...would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'm kinda tired but I appreciate the offer."

"Uh, ok. Um, would you like to hang out sometime...maybe get dinner? We haven't hung out in forever."

Colin tilted his head in thought. _'I haven't left Pansy's place in days, and it's nice to get some fresh air...guess it wouldn't hurt. She would have made me, anyway.' _"I'd like that. Whenever you're free would be good. I have weekends off and I leave at 6 in the evenings as you know."

"How about Friday? I'll pick the place."

"Friday it is. See you then."

"Goodnight."

Colin waved before apparating to Parkinson Manor.

Miles grinned victoriously. Earlier, he made Colin laugh and he's getting to spend time with him on Friday. Technically, it wasn't an official romantic date...but it was close enough.

* * *

**Yay! There's a bit of Colin/Miles action for ya! :P More will come within the next chapter...as soon as I finish it! :)**


	5. Dinner With Miles

**Hey hey hey! Sorry that I'm behind on updating...been trying to brainstorm ideas for my other stories and I had things at home to deal with. You pretty much how that goes...ya don't always like it...but it has to be done.**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Dinner With Miles**

Opening the front door, Miles waltzed in to see Percy lounging in the parlor, overlooking some Ministry documents.

"Evening, Miles. Glad to see you're up and walking. Marcus is in the kitchen."

"Oh? Did we win?"

"Yep. 470-280. It seems as after you were knocked out, Ginny was able to make the goals you flung in her direction until Tarquin caught the snitch."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm ordered to a week of recuperation since I ended up with a slight concussion and broken arm. Thankfully, I did see a kind face I've missed. Colin tended to me."

Percy smiled, even he knew of Bletchley's love for him. "I'm glad to hear he's back at work. I would have went stir-crazy."

"Oi, Miles!" "Hey Marcus, yes...I'm all fixed up but Colin says I still need to rest for a week."

Marcus cheekily smiled "Colin, eh? You two 'play doctor'?"

"Shit, I wish. On the brighter side, we're going out, well..hanging out, this Friday! I'm fucking ecstatic."

"All right!" Marcus clapped Miles on his back. "That's great, mate. Don't you think so, Percy?"

Percy had an apprehensive half-smile upon his freckled face. "Well...kinda."

"Kinda? Babe, what do you mean by that?"

"Please, Percy...don't piss on my parade." Miles whined.

"I'm sorry, Miles, but..are you sure it's wise to be alone with Colin this soon? It's only been two weeks since...what happened. And don't tell me you're not intending to move in, I know you. I really just want you to be careful about this. He's very fragile."

Miles sighed. There's no point in telling Percy otherwise, he did want to pick up the pieces of Colin's shattered heart. "I know that. I'm not gonna rush in and snog him Friday. We're only going to hang out and that is the truth. Yes, I do want to eventually tell him how I feel...but that's the word-eventually."

"Good. Taking it slow is the best thing for right now."

"Yeah, you don't wanna come on too strong. And it wouldn't be good to immediately move in while Colin's on the rebound, anyway."

Miles replied "Don't get me wrong, it's tempting as fuck...but I can't risk royally pissing him off. I just hope that after Friday, he'll want to see me again.''

* * *

_At Parkinson Manor..._

Colin was in the kitchen, helping himself to a bowl of fresh Irish stew. Typically, he would eat this in the fall and winter, but he missed his mother's recipe. Besides, Luna and Pansy also liked it. He padded towards the dining room and took his seat. Several bites into his meal, Pansy and Luna joined him.

"Hey, babe! How was your first day back?" Pansy chirped, setting down her and Luna's bowls.

"Oh, it was hectic as usual. Stupid people doing stupid things. And, there were reporters standing outside of St. Mungo's."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Yep. Thankfully, Hannah spotted them and told me and Miles to exit through the back."

"Miles?"

"He had a game earlier, remember?" Luna smiled.

"Oh shit, that's right. Damn it, you know I don't follow Quidditch all that much."

"Anyway, a bludger collided with his head and he broke his arm when he fell...thus he ended up with a minor concussion. He's all better now. We're meeting this Friday for dinner." He didn't see Pansy and Luna share a 'look'.

"Oh, really? That's great. You're finally getting out of the house again. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks, Pans." Colin smiled, finishing his meal. "I'm gonna turn in early tonight. 'Night, girls."

" 'Night."

As Colin disappeared, Pansy turned to her girlfriend. ''I'm not so sure about this"

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity for Colin. He needs some sunshine back in his life."

"I get that, but you know how Miles feels about him. I don't want him to rush Colin into another relationship so soon."

"I don't believe Miles will. He's cared about Colin too long and I'm sure he's considered every possible angle over the years. Think about it, Miles could be what Colin needs right now even if it's only friendly companionship for the time being."

Pansy sighed in defeat. "You may be right, Luna. You may be right.''

_'I know I am...' _Luna smiled as she sipped her water.

* * *

The day of their dinner 'date' arrived. It was close to 7 in the evening as Colin was brushing his hair, listening to Pansy nitpick over what he should wear.

"It's not like I'm going on a date, Pansy...it's only Miles."

"Well, you still need to look your best. Blue or black?"

"Black, but I don't think we're going fancy. It's probably more casual than anything."

"A mixture of the two...that's a black blazer to go with the shirt..."

"You don't need to go through the trouble."

"But I am anyway, you'll thank me later."

"You always say that."

"And have I ever been wrong?"

Colin sighed "No.."

"Then quit your fussing and put this on." She directed him to the bed where she laid out his evening ensemble. He had to hand it to Pansy, she knew how to throw an outfit together.

Colin went to pull his shirt on "Do you mind?"

Pansy scoffed "Please, I've seen you naked."

Colin raised an eyebrow "When the hell was this?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually. It didn't do anything for me but if I was straight..." she gave him a cheeky grin as she swaggered out of his room.

Colin chuckled at Pansy's antics as he dressed himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror, debating whether or not to leave his hair down or tie it back.

''I'll just leave it.''

He moved a stray hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his right ear. _'Dinner with Miles...haven't done that in so long. It's nice I get to see him, what with him being a Quidditch player and all...always having to travel. Glad I could spend time with him. Maybe this will be just the thing to help me out of my slump. I wonder where he's decided to go this evening.' _

Rounding the corner downstairs, Colin met Miles waiting for him in the foyer.

The Keeper perked upon seeing him. "You ready to go?"

"As ever. Where are we heading?"

"It's this new casual eatery in wizarding London, The Silver Cauldron. It's quite a wonderful place. Good food, atmosphere...ask Pucey. He and Terence spent many a night there right before...well...you get the gist of their Friday nights."

Colin snorted "Oh yeah...horny bastards. They're the Snake version of Justin and Ernie. Anyway, shall we go?"

"After you." Miles opened the door, allowing Colin passage so they could apparate.

Watching from the window, Pansy and Luna lightly squealed.

"Oooh, I can't wait until he comes back. I want all the details."

"Probably only on what they ate and talked about."

"Better than nothing."

* * *

Two 'cracks' later, Miles and Colin arrived at the Silver Cauldron. People bustled around them as they crossed the street. Inside, Colin gazed around the premises.

"You're right, it's rather calm. Not too busy...decent cool color scheme."

"The food's amazing...where would you like to sit? Table or a booth near the back?"

"I'll go with the booth. I'm kinda wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention."

Miles nodded, remembering that reporters are still wanting an interview with Colin to get his side of the story.

The blonde allowed Miles to show him towards the back and they got settled, reading over the menus. A waitress sauntered up to greet them.

"Evening, gentlemen. What can I get you?"

Miles responded "I'll have the steak frites and water."

"And I'll have the grilled salmon with steamed vegetables and iced tea."

"Excellent choices. I'll be back momentarily."

Within twenty minutes, their entrees arrived. As they ate, they started chatting.

"So, how did the game against the Harpies turn out?"

"We won, 470-280. Weasley got in her shots and Tarquin caught the snitch right after her last one."

Colin's eye twitched at her name. "I see. Heh, go Falmouth. Which Harpy knocked the bludger into your head?"

"It was Stallingsworth. I think she finally got pissed with me trying to hit Weasley with the quaffle and decided to even the score. Not a bad beater, but she's lucky Bole didn't knock her off her broom...he did try, though."

Colin smiled at the image. For a short Snake, Bole's feisty behavior made up for his stature. He wondered how Montague put up with all of it. Maybe it was the 'wonders' he provided in bed?

"Instant karma, what do you expect?"

"Honestly.." Miles smiled as he gazed at Colin cutting into his salmon. He was a vision all dressed in black. The blazer was a tad much, though he figured it was Pansy's doing...nevertheless, he looked fantastic. Miles wanted to tell him that, but he didn't want to seem like he was totally coming onto him so that was out of the question.

"Anything new happening at St. Mungo's?"

"Well...other than patients teasing hippogriffs, finding excellent ways to blow up cauldrons and switching each other's body parts, there isn't much this time around. Maybe I'll have something new like some bloke accidentally fusing himself to his mouthy bitch of a mother-in-law. I think that'll give us a good laugh."

Miles laughed "Too late, the thought of it is priceless. Can you imagine one of the twins being able to accomplish that if they ever tie the knot?"

Colin chuckled "Oh yeah. Truly, you'd think they would have done that in school amongst the million other disasters they've devised. Maybe I could slip that idea to one of them and wait to see what happens?"

"Do it. I'd like to see them try."

They bantered on until their plates were empty and for a little while afterwards.

"...And that is why you never face Pansy and Seamus in a drinking contest. You will lose horribly."

"Damn..." Bletchley snickered at the tale of Pansy and Seamus challenging him and several others to an after-graduation ceremony shot-slamming contest. It reminded him of the one Warrington won versus Davies when a party at the Ministry got way too fucking boring. The former 'Claw had to be carried out of the storage room. "Want to get a latte after this?"

Colin grinned. "Sure. Haven't had one in forever. Same place?"

"Same place."

They paid for their dinner and exited The Silver Cauldron only to be met with a camera flash and several reporters flocking them.

"Mr. Creevey, could you tell us more about your ex-fiancé leaving you at the altar?"

"What was your take on the irreconcilable differences?"

"Is there any animosity between you, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?"

"Is Miles Bletchley your new boyfriend?.." the questions went on and on.

Colin responded irritably "No comment.."

As he tried to push past them, they kept getting in his way, especially Skeeter.

"Will you get out of my way?!"

"We're only asking for a few quick words...so if you-"

"He said he had no comment." Miles growled, glowering at the small flock of reporters. Stepping in front of him, he continued "If either one of you would like to keep the usage of your limbs, I suggest you keep walking. He has no urge to deal with insignificant flies such as yourselves."

They scattered from the rough Keeper, allowing them passage. The reporters were also well aware of his fearsome father, Mason Bletchley...who still held his seat on the Wizengamot and was quite a force to be reckoned with even in his late forties. Miles was just like his father, so when he says to leave him be, a person better obey or suffer the consequences.

Far away from the crowd, Colin whispered "Thank you. Means a lot."

"Even though you're not so little anymore, I'll still protect you." The shorter redhead softly smiled up at Colin, who returned it. Twenty minutes later, they ended up at their favorite coffee joint and ordered those lattes.

* * *

Another two hours later, they apparated back to Parkinson Manor.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I needed it."

"I'm glad I could help. You deserved it."

"So..uh..when's your next match?"

"It's in two weeks against the Appleby Arrows...their home turf."

"Maybe I could come see you play?"

Miles grinned "Colin Creevey, you know you do not have to ask. I'd love for you to watch. I'll owl you and the girls tickets...hm...well..I dunno if Pansy will show."

"Oh, she nagged me over my outfit, she's going."

"Excellent. I'll look forward to seeing you. I'm still at Flint Manor if you feel like owling...if you just want to talk or whatever." _'Watch it, don't sound desperate.' _

"I think I'll take you up on that. I've missed it. My harpies are probably waiting on the news. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Colin." He patted him gently on his shoulder before Colin walked inside. _'He's coming to my game! Yes! Man, why do I sound like a fucking schoolgirl? Fuck it...I'm happy. This night was perfect if I don't count those vultures.'_

"Coliiinnn..." Pansy laid her head on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes.

"I'll spill."

"Yay!" She dragged him to the couch in between her and Luna. "How'd it go?"

Colin smiled "It was great. I'm so glad I got to have dinner with him."

"Whatcha eat?"

"Well, Miles had the steak frites and I had the grilled salmon. We ate, talked, told him about your and Seamus's Firewhiskey victory.."

She smirked triumphantly.

"...and we went out for lattes."

"What else?" Luna queried.

"I got hounded by reporters outside The Silver Cauldron and I tried to get away but they kept blocking me off."

"Until?" She always knew there was more.

"Until Miles bullied them away...and no, Pansy, he didn't knock their heads."

"Damn it."

Luna smiled "That was sweet of him. He always was a bit of a protective bear over you."

"Yeah, I remember. I appreciated it then just as I do now. Honestly, I'm not a short shit anymore...why it is still difficult sometimes to get people to leave me alone?"

Pansy held his hand "It's because you're level-headed, kind and you're not as combative as Miles...hardly anyone is as combative, except Marcus...especially Marcus. Lucian, Cassius, Seamus that one year...uh...Cormac, Dennis, Zacharias, Ron, Susan..me...you get the idea. And besides, you're more mature and don't have the need to resort to physical violence unless it's absolutely necessary. Nothing to be ashamed of. You're stable and that's a good thing!"

Colin licked his lips in thought ''You're right."

"You plan on seeing Miles again?" asked Luna.

"I'd like to but I dunno when. He does have a game in two weeks against the Arrows, which he's sending tickets by the way, and you, missy...are going." He gently poked Pansy on her nose, making her scrunch it.

"Aww..."

"Hey, you nagged me, so I'm getting payback."

"Just for that, I'm gonna lick your face."

"Eww...aw come on...no.." Colin grimaced when Pansy dragged her tongue up his right cheek, Luna giggling the entire time.

* * *

**Cute outing they had, huh? Could this be the beginning of something new? Your thoughts? :P**


	6. Inner Turmoil

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Sorry for the late update...been writing more! I know these chapters are getting a little long...but I hope they're not too long. There's just so much to the chapter and I don't want to make the plot so choppy. Please forgive me. :P Things are picking up from here on out! Enjoy! :)**

**'...blah...' is Colin's thoughts and arguing with his inner voice.**

**-'...blah...'- is Colin's inner voice.**

**~*...*~ indicates a memory.**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Inner Turmoil**

Miles apparated to Flint Manor. Walking inside, he saw the guys were up and waiting for him. Using his well-developed ability in donning a calm mask, he casually commented "So, I see you're all still awake. What's the occasion? I know Terence and Adrian didn't keep you up."

Flint snorted "Please. Cut the shit and tell us how it went."

That calm mask swiftly faltered into a stupid grin. "It was great! Couldn't ask for anything more...well, we did have a run-in with some reporters but other than that, dinner was splendid."

"You never cease to sound like a lovestruck girl, Bletchley." Lucian pointed out, lounging in Graham's lap.

"And I'm not gonna deny it."

Terence chirped, hanging over Adrian's shoulders "Did you knock some heads? Please tell me you knocked Skeeter if she was one of 'em."

Miles shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I wanted to but I kinda like my position on the team and avoiding court, so...yeah."

"Boo. You suck sometimes but I get it."

"I can tell you what he'd like to suck right about now." Cassius retorted, smirking.

"Cassius!..well...yeah, I do. Technically, a few things." Miles shrugged unashamedly. Cassius knew him so well, it was scary.

Adrian smiled "So, you two gonna see each other again?"

"Definitely. Colin's coming to my game against the Arrows. He's dragging Pansy and Luna along with him."

"Aww, missed my baby sister." Terence said thoughtfully. It was true, he thought that much of Luna...she's kept this hyperactive ex-Slytherin entertained on numerous occasions when it wasn't sex, school, or food that occupied his attention.

"Yeah, in exception of me and Bole since we're on the team, the rest here are coming...so is Percy."

"Marcus.."

"Hey, you promised you would attend every other game unless something major at the Ministry came up or you were ill."

Percy mock-shamefully hung his head. "I did, huh? Ok...I'll come."

"Yay." Marcus buried his head in the crook of Percy's neck.

Miles smiled softly at the display. Marcus and Percy were too cute sometimes, same with the other pairs in his circle even Cormac and Cassius had their cute moments, the rest of the time...they were just dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty...no other way to describe it. At the same time, he was jealous. He longed for someone to be by his side, to fall asleep with, to wake up next to...just to sit silently with him on the sofa while they watch Quidditch games on TV or go on a simple walk in the park. He longed for Colin. He knew this wasn't a good time to press forward, but how else was he going to let Colin know how he felt? Couldn't he at least hint at it a little? All Miles knew was that he wanted Colin to be happy and he didn't want him to slip away. Not ever again.

Bidding the guys goodnight, Miles ventured up to his room. Laying down on his bed, Miles rolled to face the left side of the mattress.

Gazing at the cold and empty space, he mused _'I'm not going to push you into anything so soon, Colin. I'll give it a little while longer then I'm going to find a way to admit the feelings I've kept hidden from you for so long. I just hope you're willing to give me a chance. I know I can make you happy and I'll never turn my back on you. Firstly, I wonder if you'll owl me in between now and the game...'_

* * *

"Happy Saturday, Col!" Pansy twittered joyously when her favorite blonde, other than Luna, shuffled sleepily into the kitchen.

Yawning, he replied "Gee, someone's overly cheerful this morning...that's not normal. You're usually a bitch."

"I had my coffee and I got laid while you were sleeping."

Colin snorted "That'll do it. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"The house elves took the liberty of whipping up omelettes for the three of us. Dig in."

Colin did just that, scanning the tabletop for the paper. "Where's the paper?"

Luna pulled it out from under Pansy's butt and held it out to him.

"Seriously, Pans?"

She groaned "I had to. It's another one of Skeeter's articles."

"Yep, you'll 'love' this one..." Luna added with a sarcastic air.

Taking the liberty of unraveling the paper, Colin decided to check it out...even though it's probably another piece of shit.

**'~OUT WITH THE AUROR, IN WITH THE KEEPER? by Rita Skeeter**. _**-**__For all my faithful readers out there who were curious as to what became of Colin Creevey; Harry Potter's ex-fiancé, it seems as though he's back in the saddle! Last night as I was gladly partaking in a delicious cappuccino across from the eatery 'The Silver Cauldron', I spotted Mr. Creevey with Miles Bletchley; Keeper of the Falmouth Falcons, entering said restaurant for what I presumed was a date. An anonymous source can vouch that these two looked pretty cozy in their darkened booth, speaking to one another in an intimate manner. Upon exiting, I and several other reporters rushed to get his side regarding Mr. Potter. Alas, Mr. Creevey had no comment after questioning. Of course, with promises of bodily harm from Miles Bletchley, it was for our own safety that we allowed him to slip away. Are they dating? Was Colin ever as broken up as we originally thought? Normally, someone doesn't date again for months or a year after having been so very devastated. I think it's safe to say only those two know. Will we? Keep your eyes open for a follow-up article!~'_

Underneath the article was a snapshot of Colin and Miles leaving The Silver Cauldron, smiling warmly at one another, never losing eye contact.

"Don't think you're getting one, either!" Colin snarled. "I can hardly believe this woman is still in business with all the rubbish she produces. I'm surprised she's still alive, to be brutally honest."

"You know people revel in celebrity gossip and you dated one, therefore, you're like...a semi-celebrity or something. And they don't know how to keep their noses out of people's arses to save their lives." added Pansy.

"Yep, they'll risk potential injury just to get a story.." Luna serenely commented, stirring her tea.

"Miles and I only went out for dinner and a latte. Nothing more, nothing less. I swear, people read too much into things. And..and how dare she insinuate I wasn't devastated! I was plenty wrecked because of what Harry did to me! Just because I happen to leave the house with a friend, it doesn't mean we're an item! I don't move that quickly...fuck...even Lavender Brown didn't move that fast and we know how many blokes she's jumped around!"

"Hm, from what I hear, she's on number...23 or 25?"

Pansy counted on her manicured fingers. "Andrew Kirke's little brother, I think it is.." Luna pointed out.

"Uh, which one?"

"The eighteen-year old."

Even after graduation, Brown was quite promiscuous around the offices at the Ministry. Colin sighed, staring at the moving photo of him and Miles. _'Now I see how this looks to everyone. I wonder if Miles is reading the same article? What does he think about how we're portrayed?'_

* * *

_At Flint Manor..._

"Why hasn't that beetle been squashed yet?!" growled Miles as he finished reading the last sentence of Skeeter's article.

"A beetle, huh?"

"Yes, a beetle with markings that resemble glasses." Montague casually added with a smirk.

"Well, I know what I'm looking out for around the house..'' Flint grinned in anticipation, praying a blue beetle with black eyemarkings would buzz inside.

"I'm so sick of this woman and her lies. Colin truly was upset, I saw the tears. Pansy even filled me in how he never left the manor for weeks." Percy shook his head at the sheer audacity of that hack of a reporter.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I had the opportunity to make him smile on our da-...I mean, at dinner." He was met with a tableful of knowing stares. "What?"

Cassius leered at Miles "You almost said 'date'."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Ok, I _almost_ did. What of it?"

"Did you think of this as a date?"

Miles twiddled his thumbs ashamedly. "Well, would it sound terrible if I thought so only a little?"

Percy interjected, hoping to assure the Keeper. "No, it's not. We can't blame you. This is the farthest you've gotten with Harry fully out of the picture. As long as you keep yourself in check...you're fine."

"It's so fucking hard though." Miles groaned, propping his head on his hands. "I want to tell him so badly. Every time I see him, I just want to take him in my arms and..." he sighed before continuing "I know I need to take this slow and I will. It's just gonna take some more serious restraint."

"You can do it, mate. We're all right behind ya...though that'll eventually be Colin's job." He playfully punched Terence in the shoulder.

* * *

_Parkinson Manor, later that day..._

That afternoon, Colin was lounging on the chaise in his bedroom, replaying the contents of the article he read that morning.

' ''_An anonymous source can vouch that these two looked pretty cozy in their darkened booth, speaking to one another in an intimate manner.'' ...''Are they dating?'' ' _

He saw the picture of him and Miles clearly in his mind. Their smiles, their eye contact...it really did appear as if they were a couple. It's how he and Harry looked when people took snapshots of them.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake himself of those words or how Miles jumped to his rescue from the hen-pecking reporters. He was so authoritative and forceful in his approach...like he was against other students back in Hogwarts. Miles protected him from numerous bullies when he first started his wizarding education. He remembered the first instance they met...

_~*''Hey, that's mine! Let it go!" A rather short first-year Colin squeaked as he jumped, trying to reclaim his digital camera from a tall fourth-year Ravenclaw._

_ "Sure, I'll let it go, alright." he purposefully threw it into the stone wall, breaking the contraption to pieces. _

_"How could you?! That was a present from my Dad!" Colin angrily shoved the older student._

_ The fourth-year snarled, reclaiming his balance. "Oh, so the little lion's looking for a fight? Fine, I'll give it to you." He knocked Colin into the wall behind him and reared back his fist. Just before his fist connected with Colin's face, someone tackled the 'Claw to the floor and started pummeling him. The unnamed student finally released the Ravenclaw and picked up the pieces of the wrecked camera. Pointing his wand, he muttered a spell and it was like new. He handed it over to Colin. _

_The muggleborn grinned happily. "Thank you so much for my camera!...a-and for saving me." _

_His eyes settled on his tie and house badge. He was a Slytherin. Colin's been there a month and a half and he was told Slytherins were mean, evil and hated anyone less than pureblood. Well, whomever told him that was wrong. _

_The boy responded "You're welcome. He shouldn't have messed with you. Beaudoin should have had more maturity to not pick on a younger year."_

_ "Are you in fourth year, too?" _

_"Well, no. I'm actually in third."_

_"Could've fooled me...you look a little older than what you are." _

_He laughed. "Yeah, you're not the only one who says so. Name's Miles Bletchley, by the way. You're Colin Creevey, right?" _

_Colin nodded "Right. Does everyone know who I am?" _

_"You're the only one who runs around with a camera." _

_"Oh, yeah.." Colin awkwardly smiled, moving some of his short golden hair. _

_"I've always wondered how one of those uh...digital...cameras worked. Could you show me?" _

_"Sure! All you do is-"_

_ "How about we go outside? The light is better." _

_"Ok!" Excited, Colin led Miles to the courtyard, leaving Beaudoin to be levitated off to the hospital wing by Flitwick.*~_

* * *

From that moment on, he and Colin were friends. When Miles was with him or within proximity, no one approached him if they had malicious intentions. If they did, well...they didn't leave walking. Luna was right, he was a protective bear over him.

_'Just like then and last night. You really know how to make a person feel safe. You've always made me feel safe. Hold on a minute...why did I have to say it like that? We're only friends...that's all we've ever been!' _

_'-But is that all you'll ever be?-' _his inner voice chirped deep down.

_'Why are you even saying that? I'm in no condition to consider another relationship...I just got out of one!' _

_'-I didn't say that part...you did. I said ''Is that all you'll ever be?'' You supplied the rest.-'_

_ 'Damn it. I guess I blown that out of proportion. Still, he and I are just friends...really good friends.' _

_'-He does make you happy, doesn't he? Hasn't he always when you two would hang out?-' _

_'Yeah...what's your point?'_

_ '-My point is that yes, you two have been friends for almost ten years now...are you sure is that how you'll remain?-'_

_ 'I guess...'_

_ '-You 'guess'? or you 'know'?-' _

_'I..I...I don't fucking know!' _

_'-Well, that can be something for you to think about now, huh? Just remember something...-' _

_'What?' _

_'-Friends do fall in love.-' _

_'Not always.' _

_'-But it is possible...remember that too.-' _

Colin sighed aloud. His inner voice got the better of him this time. He couldn't argue with it, for the inner voice is an extension of oneself or in other words, a conscience...to those who have one. So in essence, he was arguing with himself.

_'Well, my conscience isn't exactly wrong, it did bring up a valid point. Miles is a very dear friend but...but...I don't think we'll progress further. Even if I wanted to...I don't believe I can. Fuck, why am I even thinking like this?! It's..it's merely me projecting my hurt feelings and ideals of what could have been into a thought...hoping it'll take form. I need to take my mind off of this. Miles and I are just friends...and we'll keep communicating and seeing each other as friends and only that! First, I'm gonna owl him like I promised...haven't done that in a while.' _

Sitting down at his desk, Colin grabbed a quill, ink, parchment and got to scribbling.

* * *

**Hmm...second thoughts, Colin? Who else thinks he may be starting to think differently? For my tardiness, chapter 7 is next! :P**


	7. Buzzing Beetle

**Chapter Seven-Buzzing Beetle**

Miles was towelling himself dry around 7:00 that evening. He was about to rip off the cotton around his waist until he heard a distinct 'tap-tap' on his window. Averting his eyes, he saw it was Colin's owl, Pepper. Grinning, he reached into a small bag of owl treats and presented one to the speckled bird, taking the letter from his beak.

_'This was quicker than expected.' _

He opened the letter.

_'-Hey, Miles. Thought I'd take you up on your offer to write, which I've also missed doing. Anyway, how have you been? Ok, now I sound like it's been years when it's only been one day. Damn it, there I go again...-' _

Miles chuckled at the slightly awkward writing. Colin's rambling was cute.

_'- Well, I've been enjoying the rest of my weekend. Pansy and Luna were keeping me happy as they almost never fail to do. She, no lie, licked my face after I told her I was forcing her to the game. And of course, Luna did nothing to stop her. I swear, those two will be the death of me one day. Speaking of death, I know you've had to have seen Skeeter's most recent bullshit posting in the Daily Prophet. She had the nerve to imply I wasn't upset but of course I was. Who wouldn't be? Except Zabini's mom...and no, he won't hex me if I say it. You know he agrees. He's made it known a gazillion times, especially if tequila is involved. I will never understand people and their fascination with her work. She should retire already...or get fired...whichever comes first. More importantly, what's up with you? Love, Colin.-' _

Bletchley reread the letter a couple of times, snickering out loud over the Zabini's mom part. It was true, she never was that upset about her husbands' deaths...all seven of them. Except for Blaise's biological father, she did get a little touchy about him. Forgetting his towel, Miles took a seat at his desk and began replying. Sealing the letter, he gave it to Pepper and he sailed off into the night. Parkinson Manor wasn't all that far away.

Before Colin turned in for the night, Pepper came back tapping on his window. Letting the squirrely speckled owl inside, he took the letter and gave him a treat. Laying back on his bed, Colin perused Miles's response.

_'-Hey Colin, thanks for writing! I've surely missed it. Perhaps we can do this more often again? To answer your question, I'm doing well, just hanging out here and listening to the randomness that ensues, not counting when I walked in on Marcus and Percy getting ''creative'' in the kitchen. I know I'm not eating off that counter until they scour it...or...burn it and get a new one. And yes, I did have the misfortune of reading said article...I'm still surprised that beetle hasn't been crushed yet. With any luck, a bird might pick her off if she tries to buzz our way again.'- _

Colin smirked at that.

_'-I hate that broad and you know I don't dislike many women. She had no right in saying that about you. Her life's probably so pathetic that she has to ruin others' to make hers more interesting. She's never getting laid that way...and I apologize in advance for whatever horrible image that may bring. To change the subject, I'm sending you tickets first thing in the morning. I got them earlier today! I'm still looking forward to seeing you at my match. Honestly, seeing you at my games always brought me good luck...well...if you don't count the times I played against Gryffindor. Either way, maybe we'll reach 500 points this time around. I know Flint's been wanting the Falcons to rise up in numbers. Well, I dunno what else to write tonight...kinda tired. If you'd like, we can write more until my game...of course, you may have to wait later in the day because of practice. Anyway, I hope you have a good night. Love, Miles-' _

"I bring him luck?" Colin asked himself aloud, smiling.

_'Wow, never knew that I had such an effect...he's always been a magnificent Keeper. He doesn't need me to play a good game, but it is nice to know he thinks of me that way.' _

Turning out the light, Colin fell asleep.

* * *

Two Fridays and multiple correspondences later, it was game day! Falmouth Falcons against the Appleby Arrows, their home turf. Colin, along with Pansy and Luna, trekked their way into the arena. The tickets Miles provided got them amazing seats right next to Percy, Graham, Adrian and Terence. Surprisingly, Neville, Zacharias, Theodore, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Draco, Cormac, Dennis, Hannah, Susan, Justin and Ernie made it to the game as well. Most of the gang was present!

"Wow, didn't think most of our heathen horde would be here!" Dennis commented jokingly, sending everyone else into a group laugh.

"Well, we all needed a break and what better way to spend it than at our mates' game!" Dean exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"And we missed your faces! Especially yours, Colin. How ya been?" Seamus asked, patting the blonde on his back.

"Oh, I've been well, just taking it a day at a time...working and doing whatever."

"Meeting Miles for dinner three Fridays ago." Pansy chimed in with an innocent smile. Everyone else other than most of the Slytherins and Luna raised their eyebrows, remembering the Daily Prophet article.

"Dinner with Miles, you say?" Cormac shot him a grin.

"Oh, how'd that go?" Seamus added curiously.

"You, my dear boy, have some explaining to do after the game." Hannah poked him delicately on the nose when the announcers started the game, introducing the Falcons and Arrows.

Soaring around the bellowing crowd, Miles scanned the sea of faces for the one he wanted most. He found him. Colin was sitting next to Percy, who was giving Flint a big good-luck kiss before they were to start playing. Colin gazed up and locked eyes with him. Giving each other a nod, Miles got into position. The quaffle was tossed and the game began.

"Padgett tosses the quaffle to Addison, then he tosses it to Flint who scores! Falcons leading 490 to 320! And nearly colliding with Ferguson, Tarquin catches the snitch! Falcons win! 610 to 320! What an amazing game, ladies and gentlemen!"

After the match, Marcus, Miles and Lucian showered and met their friends at the gates for lunch. Taking note of a place their coach suggested, everyone ended up at the Quivering Arrow, Appleby's most famous wizarding restaurant and tavern.

Once their meals were served, all got to talking and eating.

"So, that's when I apparently breathed the wrong way and fell out the window. I could have swore I was sleepwalking."

"Funny, that's what the drink was called...Sleepwalker." Blaise commented after listening to Seamus's alcohol-inspired anecdote.

Miles and Colin shared a look. Seamus never was one for being a quiet drinker. They vaguely wondered what would happen if they ever sealed Seamus, Pansy, Cassius and Zacharias in a room together after they've slammed down Firewhiskey...most likely, it would have ended up with the room exploding.

"Hey Col, don't think I forgot about earlier. How did the dinner go with Miles? You have yet to let the rest of the class in on that." Hannah reminded him.

_'Oh, goodness...he's right here!' _Colin inwardly exclaimed, nervously figuring out what to say.

Everyone else tuned in to hear. "Well, it was like every time we hung out before. We ate, talked, laughed, got some coffee and went home.''

Dennis blurted "Boo. Boring. Come on, there has to be more than that."

Colin retorted "Not really. What, did you expect me and Miles to head off to some fancy hotel at the last minute and fuck?"

Miles choked on his drink at his response, his cheeks reddening.

* * *

"Jesus, don't kill our Keeper. That's an embarrassing death, choking on water." Lucian patted Bletchley on the back.

"S-Sorry, guys...just caught me off guard. Didn't expect that to come out of his mouth."

Draco chuckled "Oh yeah, that's something you never hear...Colin, Miles and 'fuck' in one sentence." He raised a knowing eyebrow at the redhead who shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare.

Colin smiled, not paying attention to the gazes floating around the table. "I hope I didn't give you a bad image."

"Nah, it's ...it's fine." _'So fine...oh shit, no...no...not here! Down!' _He mentally ordered his rising problem to lower itself immediately.

Deciding to change the awkward subject, Ernie queried "Since we've all seen Skeeter's recent piece of journalism, if we can call it that, you think there's a chance of her following you two?"

"I don't think so. She's unaware of my living arrangements for the time being and it's gonna stay that way."

"There's no way she'll get through my daddy's wards. He taught 'em to me before he left for our other manor. She steps forth, she's gone.'' Pansy nodded indignantly, snapping her fingers.

"The same goes for my place." Miles included.

"Speaking of..." Justin groaned, gesturing to the window where a peroxide-blonde in lime green was scurrying about, talking with various people.

"And just like that, my after-food boner dies." Terence frowned, tossing down his napkin. His impromptu shag with Adrian in the stalls wasn't gonna happen.

"She knows how to dry any woman up, doesn't she?" Susan snarled.

Entering the establishment, Rita scanned around for her prey. The restaurant was quite busy, so she was having slight trouble.

"Oh god...how are we gonna get out?" Colin hissed, trying to hide behind Marcus.

"Cut through that patch of people over there and head to the bathroom." Miles suggested.

Moving quickly, Miles and Colin slithered through the crowd towards the bathroom. Skeeter caught them and followed. She stopped when they ran into the mens' room.

_'Hm...I know.' _She was about to morph into her animagus form until she found herself frozen.

Ernie Macmillan was whistling casually as he stepped past her, striding into the bathroom. "That's it. I'm teaching you two auror-grade disguise charms...unless you want THAT happening each time. She was about to come in here."

"Ew..." Colin and Miles grimaced.

"That immobilizing charm I put on her won't last long. You might want to get out of here. The others are already outside." They obeyed, following Ernie out of the restaurant.

"Great, what do we do now? She ruined the meal." Zacharias twittered irritably.

"How about we all congregate at my place? I've got plenty of snacks and the house elves can make more!" Pansy offered, hoping for takers.

"I'm up for it. How about you guys?" Neville asked.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Off to my house we go!"

Multiple 'pops' sounded outside Parkinson Manor and a whole group flocked inside. Pansy magically enlarged her parlor to accomodate the crowd. Once again, everyone got to bantering.

Colin soon found himself wanting a cup of tea.

''I want some tea.'' Colin muttered softly as he ventured off to the kitchen. Miles got up and left after him not too long after.

"Ok, they're gone. Alright, what are we gonna do about those two? It's plain to see that they're meant to be together!" chirped Seamus, gesturing wildly.

Percy sighed "I know. We all do, but we can't. This is between Miles and Colin and he's not ready for another commitment yet."

"Still, isn't there a way we could somehow push them into considerin' the possibility?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, mate. We have to let them figure this out on their own." Marcus replied, shaking his head as even he considered the thought but decided against it.

As they continued discussing their friends, Luna mused _'I don't think figuring this out will prove too troublesome.'_

* * *

Colin was sitting at the counter, sipping his tea when Miles joined him. ''Mind if I have a cup? It's getting kinda hectic in there."

"Sure." Passing the teapot, Colin smiled softly. "You can never have too many friends, you know."

Miles replied, pouring himself a spot "Yes, but there is such thing as too many in one room."

"When it's too often...and it isn't so much anymore, not since we were in school."

"Too right. Still, I like small company, sometimes none at all."

"I agree. Sometimes, having one other person is all you need." Colin commented, giving him the sugar.

Miles reached out, accidentally, yet purposefully brushing his fingertips against Colin's. "Oops. Sorry, mate."

"It's ok, Miles."

They sat silently like that for a while, watching the house elves run about, preparing extra sustenance for those with healthy appetites. Colin found his eyes straying to Miles more often than not. First to his red hair, then his green eyes, his entire face, then down his torso, which is covered in a fitted dark green shirt, showing each of his bulging muscles.

Colin wouldn't lie. He's always thought of Miles as very attractive. He's had many eyes on him in school and when they'd pass by people, Miles continued to turn heads. The blonde wondered why Miles was still single.

_'Why is it that you're not with someone, Miles? You're so gorgeous, sweet, sensible...a tad temperamental but that's easily overlooked, and quick to protect those you love. You're really wonderful. You have the qualities so many would admire...that I admire.' _he stopped himself right there.

_'There I go again...why do I keep thinking of him this way? He's my friend...my pal...my...oh god...' _Colin sighed, resting his head on his hand, signaling Bletchley's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just...thinking about something."

"Would you care to tell me? I wouldn't mind listening, maybe I could assist?"

''I-It's nothing too difficult for me to handle.''

''Oh, ok." Miles gently patted his hand, smiling warmly. "Well, if you ever do want to talk...you know you can always confide in me."

Colin returned the smile "I know. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Yes, I do believe the gears are turning. :P What's next? Tune in next time! Your thoughts?**

**Oh and for the Appleby thing, I used the shortened version of the name...it's longer on an HP site. :P**


	8. A Dumb Move

**Hiiii! Thanks again for keeping up with this story! Oh yes, the drama is escalating. What will happen here? I hope the title gives you one idea... XD**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-A Dumb Move**

Several hours later, Colin's pals left Parkinson Manor...all except for Miles, who was the last. He was having such a good time with Colin, it was a shame he had to leave again. He didn't know the next time he would get to see Colin so he summoned up his courage to ask him out for another date...uh...another time to hang out.

"Col?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you'll be busy with work this week, is there a chance you'd be willing to hang out with me this Friday? We could go out to dinner again or take a walk in the park. Whatever you want."

Colin rubbed his chin in thought "You know, I checked my schedule at work and I have this Friday off, so we could chill earlier in the day or all day."

"Sounds great, I guess I'll pop over around noon?"

"I'd like that."

"See you then, mate." Miles drew Colin in for a hug. He hasn't given him one in while, so why not now? Colin closed his arms around the Keeper in return, smiling into his shoulder. He always liked Bletchley's hugs, they'd keep a person warm. Colin didn't have to worry about being cold when he was outside at school during winter...until he learned heating charms.

"See ya later."

Colin watched as Miles slowly let go of him, then apparated to Flint Manor. The muggleborn found the air colder now. Folding his arms together, Colin sighed and stared at the door, thinking about the hug. It seemed as though there was more emotion put into it. He couldn't deny the fact Miles took his time in letting him go. If he wanted to be completely honest, he missed it. Colin missed the hug, the warmth, and the faint scent of the cologne Miles favored. He's never thought about any other embrace. The only person to strike these feelings in him over the hugs was Harry.

Ever since Harry left him, he's felt cold and alone. When Miles was around, those hurt feelings appeared to melt away.

_'Are they really fading or am I only focusing on other things? I mean, every time he's with me...it feels better...right in a sense. Am...Am I starting to fall for Miles? I'm not so..so sure...I need to think about this..' _

"Colin, honey..you alright? You're just standing there." Pansy laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Pansy. I think I may need to go upstairs. I have something I seriously need to ponder.''

"Ok, babe." Pansy let him go for the night.

"You think it's over who I think it is?"

Luna nodded "Oh, I think so."

* * *

_At Flint Manor..._

"Bletchley? You ok, mate? You've been sitting there like a knot on a log."

Miles snapped out of his thoughts, peering up at Terence. "I'm good, Ter. Just thinking about earlier."

"Ah, the display at the restaurant?"

"That among other things."

Terence started snickering "God, it's like you were about to cough up a lung...your face was so red."

"Could you blame me? I never expected Colin to bring up such a ...tantalizing thought.'' Miles felt himself growing hard at the mere mention of it.

"Hey, if things keep going as they are now, maybe that daydream will become reality." Cassius pointed out, plopping next to Miles on the sofa.

"You think so? What ever brought you to this conclusion?"

"Haha, smartarse...anyway..it's a slight kick in my gut but I think Colin's resolve against dating is beginning to falter."

Miles groaned "Please don't get my hopes up."

"I'm serious, dude. I think that's what's happening...even if it's a tad. I can't explain much further, it's called a gut feeling for a reason."

"I really do hope so. It would make things so much easier."

* * *

Their next hang-out rolled around with the strike of noon that Friday. Miles met Colin at the manor and they apparated off to the park.

"You know, I haven't exactly been to this park in particular."

Miles grinned "That's because this one is near my flat. This wizarding park actually has a pond and a bridge extending over it. It's pretty spectacular for a few snapshots."

"Good thing I brought my camera." Colin was still the spirited photographer Bletchley knew and loved.

They strolled past numerous patches of flora and shrubs which were in full bloom this early May. Reaching the bridge, Colin stopped and snapped the shutter button.

"You're right, this is spectacular. Thanks for showing this to me."

"You're welcome. I knew you'd appreciate it. Hey, there's something else I'd like to show you."

Curious as to what it may be, Colin followed Miles to the other end of the pond. The Keeper stopped at a white rosebush. These were no ordinary roses. These glowed in the dark, lasting three weeks after being picked.

"Lantern Roses, wow...I haven't seen these growing anywhere other than the greenhouses back at Hogwarts."

"Yep, these were planted a few years back from what one of the groundskeepers told me. It's ok to pick one here and there...they regrow quickly. Would you like one? Imagine the indoor photos you could take with one of these."

Colin gave him a wide grin "How is it that you always know how to pique my interest?"

"It's something you haven't tried and plus, these are roses that glow in the dark without those special effects from the computer? Yeah, that's it."

Chuckling, Colin reached out to pluck one of the roses, rearing his hand back when a thorn pricked his finger. "Ouch!"

Miles took his hand. "Here, let me help. _Episkey_!"

The small wound healed instantly. "You're very good with that spell."

Miles shrugged "Yeah, it's one of a few I know. I'm still just a Keeper...not a Healer."

"You don't have to be one to know basic healing spells. If you want, I'll be more than happy to educate you on a few of them."

Miles grinned, ruffling his hair "You know, I think I may just take you up on that."

Colin licked his lips in thought. "You said this park was close to your flat, right? How's it coming along by the way? The refurnishing?"

"Oh, I'm sure to be fully back in tomorrow. They're cleaning up a few remaining things. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

They left the park and ended up at Bletchley's flat. Walking inside the large dwelling, Colin saw that the workers did a wonderful job. The floors were redone, new countertops and decorations were put in. Those were among the many things done to the entire flat.

"It's comfy yet a little more modern. Sort of like the manor but I wanted a twist." Miles pointed out, showing him around.

"I like it. It's such a big flat for one person. You have like...three or four bedrooms?"

"Four. I keep them just in case the folks and a friend happen to visit the same day."

"It's been a while since my last visit." Colin sat down on the couch.

"I know, I've missed your company."

"Speaking of flats...I need to look for one myself. Can't live with Pansy for the rest of my life, you know? I love her and Luna to death but I kinda would like to NOT see Pansy walking around naked, doing Merlin knows what. I know I'm gay and it doesn't do shit for me...but still..."

"Parkinson doesn't know the meaning of the word 'shame'."

"You could say that again."

* * *

A lightbulb went off in Bletchley's mind. "Hey, why not come live with me? You can have one of the bedrooms. Plus, it's tit and PMS-free."

Colin let out a burst of laughter. "That does makes it more appealing. I'll think about it."

"Why think? I'd be breaking down the door to escape the monthly hormonal hell. I'm glad I'm a man. I've dealt with this enough living with my mother, now it's that bloody pre-menopause.'' Miles shuddered.

"And now it's your father's problem."

"Why do you think he keeps that flask in his pocket?"

They shared another laugh.

"Now I'm considering moving in even more. Still, I'll let you know what I think." Colin laid back, moving long hair behind his ears. He turned his sky blues back to Miles who was steadily watching him. Last night's musing flooded back to him.

' ''_Are they really fading or am I only focusing on other things? I mean, every time he's with me...it feels better...right in a sense. Am...Am I starting to fall for Miles?'' __Right now, I feel so much more relaxed, calm and collected yet my heart is slightly pounding. It feels...nice. What am I going to do with myself? Look at him...so genuine, so caring...can I even do this? What'll happen if I do? I thought I could never...' _

Colin stopped when he saw Miles lean in. _'He's...he's moving in! Why aren't I moving away?!' _His inward panicking ceased when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. Colin didn't move. He was shocked at this discovery.

_'Oh my god...Miles fancies me? Since when? I...I...fuck...this is nice..' _

Colin closed his eyes and surrendered to the unexpected kiss. Miles moaned slightly, pulling Colin closer, moving his hand down Colin's side. In the middle of this snog, flashbacks of Harry coursed through his mind. This was the same position he and Harry were in when they shared their first kiss. Enclosing their personal space, deepening the kisses, running their hands across one another's bodies...it's how it all started. They would snog and caress each other, then it gradually resulted in sex. One month, a year, then five years of it...five years of half-hearted gestures.

Harry's cold visage appeared in his mind's eye. Their last conversation echoed as if it were playing right next to him.

_' ''I've been battling with myself for years over this and it's clear to me now. I can't marry you and throw away a chance at real happiness with Ginny. I have such a deep connection with her." _

_''I thought we had a connection!" _

_"We do, but.."_

_ "But nothing! How long were you planning on keeping this from me? What gave you the right to lead me on like this?!" _

_"I didn't have it in my heart to tell you. I was confused for so long, I.." _

_"How could you do this to me after all the years we've been together? I loved you...and this...this is how you repay me? By leaving me and running off with ...her?!" _

_"I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye." '_

Feeling hurtful and angry tears well up in his eyes, Colin pulled away.

"Miles..I..I can't do this. Why...why did you kiss me? I...oh my god." He turned away, wiping at the droplets threatening to fall.

Miles swallowed hard. "Colin, I...I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have." He fucked up. He promised he would wait but seeing Colin gaze at him like that...he couldn't take it anymore. Right now, Colin was hurting and confused. Miles didn't want to leave things unanswered since he so 'intelligently' opened the door. He decided to respond further. ''Colin, I...I love you."

Colin's eyes widened. He faced Bletchley who wore a pained expression. "What? What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Colin could not believe what he was hearing. Miles, one of his best friends in the entire world, loved him. Now it all made sense- -the fingertips brushing...jumping to his aid...that reluctance to let go. Everything as of late.

"Miles, I...we...we're only-"

"Friends, I know. But, I want to be more. I want to be with you."

Colin found it difficult to swallow. Miles was in love with him and wanted to be his boyfriend. He was so close to fully grasping the concept that he just may be crushing on his friend and now this admission scared him shitless. It wasn't supposed to. He thought this would make things so much easier but it further complicated them. How? Colin did not know. Could it be the fact he got out of a serious relationship? Got ditched at the altar? Had given five years to someone who clearly didn't deserve it and had his heart torn to pieces? All of the above? The answer was there somewhere.

Either way, Colin was scared and upset.

"C-Colin? You're not saying anything."

"I...can't."

"What?"

"I can't, Miles...I just can't. I'm sorry." Colin stood to leave.

Miles gently grabbed his hand "Wait! Please don't go. Why can't you do this?"

"Because...you know why." Colin tearfully responded.

"Colin, please. I'm not him...you don't need to worry -"

"Please, just let me go home." Not wanting to continue upsetting him, Miles let Colin go.

Angrily, Miles put his fist through the wall. _'Fuck! Why did I do that?! I just had to kiss him! Everything was going great and I wrecked it! Goddamn it!' _He sunk down to the floor underneath the hole. _'I love you, Colin. Why won't you give me a chance?'_

* * *

Colin apparated back to Parkinson Manor and slowly walked inside. Pansy was traipsing up to greet him when she saw his reddened eyes. "Parlor, now."

She directed him inside and sat down, Luna to his right. "What happened?"

"Pansy, he said he loved me."

Luna and Pansy looked at each other then to him. "What else?"

"He said he wanted to be with me."

Luna queried "What did you say to him?"

"I said I can't...I couldn't do this."

Forcing out a sigh, Pansy let down her hair. "Take it from the top. What all went down?"

Colin wiped his eyes. "We went out to the park near his flat, chatted and took pictures. I got a Lantern Rose from the bush growing near the pond and we went up to his flat 'cause I wanted to check it out. Once there, we talked more and he asked me to move in with him. He has four rooms, so I did consider it. We talked more...then..."

"Then?" they chorused.

"Then Miles leaned in and kissed me. I didn't stop him."

Pansy moved his hair behind his shoulders. "Did you want him to stop?"

"That's the thing. I don't believe I did. I..I kissed back."

"What made you stop?"

"It was...it was the position we were in. The one when Harry and I kissed for the first time. Then, our wedding day surfaced and what Harry said to me, I broke away. I just can't do it, Pansy."

Pansy mentally snarled '_Goddamn it. It always goes back to Harry. He's the cause of all this. He's wrecked Colin's chances of ever getting close to someone again. Colin has a wonderful man right in front of him and he won't even try.' _

Luna rubbed his knee, speaking in a soothing voice. "Why can't you?"

"I'm scared. How do I know I won't get hurt again? How do I know this is for sure? I don't! I thought it was with Harry and look what became of that! I just, I can't take that chance. I don't want that pain. I couldn't bear it.'' Needing to be alone, Colin went back to his room, leaving the women to talk.

"Pansy, we have to do something. I hate seeing him this way."

"Me too. Think we need to hear Bletchley's side of the story?"

"I think so, but I believe he'll be ready for us when the crows are finished."

After repairing that hole in the wall, Miles apparated to Flint Manor. Feeling a rift in his aura, Cassius, Percy and Marcus cornered him in the parlor with the other guys.

"You what?!" They simultaneously crowed.

"I did. I told him and..kissed him."

Cassius subsequently proceeded to smack the back of his head. "So much for taking it slow, huh?"

"I already feel bad enough...don't rub it in."

"Miles, why? Why did you?" Percy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why ask, Percy? He's weak when it comes to Colin." Adrian commented truthfully.

"With that face, those eyes and lips...who wouldn't be?" Terence added. He recognized Colin was beautiful and he wasn't afraid to admit it aloud. The same sentiment was shared between all of their friends.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do, guys. I know I ruined a chance at a relationship with Colin...did I just end our friendship, too? Will he even stay my friend after all this?"

"I don't see why he shouldn't. You told him the truth. Friends are supposed to." Percy supplied, rubbing the Keeper's shoulder.

"Then again..." Graham started.

"Oh please, now _you're_ pissing on my parade?"

"You need to hear what else could happen. If Colin doesn't get over this, he may not stay your friend. He knows you love him and if he doesn't feel the same, it could make things worse."

"You sure know how to make a bloke cheer up." Miles buried his face in the arm of the chair.

"Miles, all we can say is to give it a few days. Then owl him. Ask him to meet up so you can talk this out. I'm sure there are questions he doesn't want unanswered and you feel the same. At least you can get this all out in the open.'' Marcus reassured his Keeper, hoping to get him to agree.

"You're right. I'll give it some time, then I'll talk to him. I just hope he's willing to talk to me.''

* * *

**Ouch, yeah...Miles...made a boo-boo. But will it eventually lighten up?**


	9. Unfinished Business

**I'm in a giving mood, so I'm posting chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-Unfinished Business**

"Ok, and you're finished. Next time, do try to avoid angering a Blast-Ended Skrewt. They're not called that because they're cuddly puppies." Colin chided a routine patient as he exited the room. Sometimes, he was astounded to see how grown men could act so immature. The blonde healer traversed to the Mediwitches' Station, handing paperwork to one of the women. Glancing at the clock, he listened as a random Quidditch player was led into one of the examining rooms.

He sighed, thinking of Miles. It has been a week since they last spoke. Colin was distraught and thought it would be best to avoid speaking for a while.

_' ''Colin, I...I love you. I love you...I love you.." ' _

Those three words kept running in his mind as if they were a broken record. He couldn't understand...why did Miles fall for him? How long has he loved him? Those were the questions nagging him from dawn to dusk. The kiss still lingered on his lips. He touched them, remembering the softness of Bletchley's mouth. Then, he remembered the heartbroken look on his face when he left Miles in such a haste. Colin felt bad for doing that to him, in turn, making himself feel worse over the entire situation.

Loud chattering sounded from the end of the egg-shell white hallway. Apparently there was commotion over a patient...only one, not a group. The last time that ever occurred was when Harry got injured during Colin's first year at St. Mungo's. Peering down that particular hall, he saw several wounded aurors bound towards them, carrying a limp body.

''We need help here! Potter's in bad shape!"

Several mediwitches rushed over, so did Colin.

In an urgent voice, he spoke "What happened?"

Ron answered "There was a raid, we got there too early, things got dicy."

"Alright, I'll handle it."

"Mate, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ron, I'm the only healer who isn't swamped with patients on this floor. I think I'm stable enough to tend to him."

The redhead nodded, staring after Colin as he hurried after the mediwitches into an empty room and got to work.

Within twenty minutes, Harry had visitors waiting on him.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so worried. He hasn't been hurt this badly in so long.''

Molly hugged Ginny tightly. "Harry's going to be alright, dear. One of the mediwitches said he's in very capable hands. The healer should be out any moment now with an update." Speaking of, the door opened and the healer stepped out. Colin's face hardened once he saw who was waiting. Ginny stiffened, as did Molly.

Fred observed as the tension thickened immensely. He came along for moral support, besides, George, Lee and Angelina had the shop under control.

_'Remember, this is the hospital. Do not make a scene. So what if this is the bitch Harry left you for...you're a professional. Act like it.' _

Before he could open his mouth, Ginny snipped "Mum, Harry needs another healer. I don't trust him.''

Wanting to keep the peace, Molly asked kindly "Is there any chance we could get another healer?"

Remaining impassive, Colin retorted "No. I'm afraid there isn't, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone else is tending to numerous patients. I so happened to have finished with my last patient before Harry...Mr. Potter...arrived."

"There has to be another one in this place. St. Mungo's is huge." Ginny interjected with an irritable tone.

Ignoring that, he continued "As for Mr. Potter's condition, he is now stable. He's suffered multiple penetrating wounds and lacerations, a fair amount of bruising and slight internal bleeding which I was able to stop. With recovery, he'll be out to hunt rogue wizards another day."

* * *

Molly nodded. "When can we see him?"

"Right now, if you want. Ron's already in there."

"Thank you." Molly gave him a grateful smile and accompanied Ginny.

Fred smiled meekly at him. "Hey there."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. The shop's booming as usual. George and I are still devising our new pranks."

Colin returned the slight smile "Well, I've been better. I have work to occupy me among other things."

Fred silently added Miles to the end of that sentence.

"How's Bill and the rest?"

"Oh, Charlie's still doing his dragon thing and Bill's cursebreaking alongside parenting. Just to let you know, we're on your side in all of this. So is Ron, but he's keeping his mouth shut. Mum, however, she's.. well...you know you can guess her stance."

"I get it. Thank you, though."

Fred rubbed his shoulder. "You have a huge support system, Colin. Don't ever forget that. Things will get better for you, I promise. Well, I'm gonna go now...Mum's waiting and I'm gonna tease Ronnie.''

The blonde grinned as Fred left to visit Harry. Fred joked around more than most, but he could be quite serious and assuring when he wanted to be.

About an hour and a half passed until Colin went to check in on his ex-fiancé. He saw that Molly, Ron and any other visitors have left, except Ginny...who was sitting at his bedside. Standing on the opposite side, Colin whipped out his wand with Ginny eyeing him like a hawk.

"You can relax. I'm not going to murder him in his sleep. I'm merely running observation spells. You know how this goes." _'Or you should, you man-stealing wretch.' _

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and go."

"I'm making this as fast as possible without overlooking something important. You can't exactly rush these things."

"Thought you'd be competent enough to ensure it goes quicker. Most healers do."

Growing irritated, Colin responded in a forcibly-calm voice "Are you questioning my ability to see that Mr. Potter gets the care he needs? If so, I'd like to see you do my job for a few days instead of passing around a quaffle. Anyway, I'm almost finished. In a few days, you and Harry can go back to your lives...doing whatever else it is you do."

Ginny stuck her tongue into her cheek, lightly scoffing. "You're still not over him, are you? You're angry and rattled that Harry's with me and not you. Why else would you have responded like that? Well, I'm sorry...we're together now and there's nothing you can do about it. Yes, he was about to marry you, but he didn't. It's done and over with. Get over it."

That was the final straw.

Whipping the silenced curtains around Harry, he bit back hotly "You can bet your ginger arse I'm angry. I'm angry at the fact he lied to me. I'm angry that he led me on and didn't bother to say a damn word until the last second. I'm angry that he left me the way he did. And you have the gall to tell me that I should just 'get over it'? Well, to give you some peace of mind; miss Ginevra, I am over HIM. Not what he did...HIM. I didn't want him back two weeks ago, I don't want him now and I certainly don't want him later! So, how's this for your satisfaction- Congratulations, you've won. Feel free to lord it over me, your galpals and every girl in Britain. I could really give a fuck less. I don't need him. Not ever again."

Before he left a stunned Ginny in her wake, he added "By the way, Harry's recovering just fine. Another healer will be present after my rounds to monitor him."

Colin turned to see Draco, Hannah, and Adrian standing near the door, having heard the entire exchange.

"Having fun eavesdropping?"

Draco gave him that trademark Malfoy smirk. He had a signature sneer, too. "When have I ever resisted? Anyway, I'm proud of you. She had it coming."

Colin sighed, straightening his robes. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever get to say it...any of it. Well, I'm making one last round and I'm heading home."

Watching him retreat, Hannah chirped to the former Snakes. "You think he'll ever get to say those words to Harry?"

Adrian shrugged. "If I could make the best guess, I would say he will one day.''

At Parkinson Manor, Colin was going to retire to his quarters for the rest of the evening when he saw the girls pass by. "Where ya going?"

"It's a quick errand. We'll be back shortly, Col. You just do whatever you normally would."

"Ok."

Shutting the door, Pansy locked eyes with Luna. "Ready?"

"As ever."

* * *

Twenty minutes later in his room, Colin was rereading over the letters he and Miles sent each other, the former Lion sighed softly when a knock sounded at his door.

"Back so soon? Come in!"

His harpies walked in. Pansy took the lead. "Colin, we need to talk."

He laid his letters on the nightstand. "Ok. About what?"

"You know what. Miles."

He knew this was coming.

"It's been a week, you two have to talk this out."

"Pansy, I dunno...I.."

"Too bad. You're not leaving until it's settled."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "Wait. What?"

Luna and Pansy separated, allowing Miles to come through.

_'So, that was their ''errand''.' _

"Like I said, neither of you are leaving until you get this all out in the open. Make with the compromising, snogging, fucking...whatever! I don't like seeing you two act this way. You might as well keep your wands at your sides, these are my daddy's wards and only I can take 'em down."

"Good luck..." Luna smiled as she shut the door behind them.

Silence hung thick in the air. Colin stared at Miles and he stared back.

"Hi, Colin."

"Hey, Miles. Why don't you go ahead and sit down? We're not going anywhere."

Miles sat next to Colin on his bed.

Miles twiddled his thumbs, thinking of what to say. Getting it sorted, he faced the blonde. "I guess you're expecting my explanation, huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well, I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again. I love you, Colin...and I have for so long."

Colin nodded, feeling his heart twinge at the admission. "How long, exactly?"

"Since we were in school, I've loved you from the middle of my fifth year. Had a slight crush before then."

"Your fifth year. I was in third and that's when..." he swallowed "When my feelings for Harry were intensifying."

Miles nodded silently.

"Why didn't you say something to me before?"

Bletchley appeared sorrowful. "I couldn't. You're were so enamored with Potter and when you two started dating, you looked so happy and I didn't have it in me to ruin your relationship. And besides, you would have turned me down."

"You're right. I would have at that period in time. You could have at least told me."

Miles sighed sadly. "I wanted to. You don't know how many times I've pictured it in my head. Me, confessing my innermost feelings, you listening, and me hoping you'd accept. Unfortunately, that was wishful thinking...believing you would be with me. Potter proposing that night sealed it. I knew I would never get to tell you. So, like the old saying 'If you truly loved someone, you had to let them go'...I did. No matter how much I hurt, your happiness mattered more."

Colin felt those tears well up again. Oh, how much he hated them.

"Wow, I..uh...never knew you felt that much for me."

"I never stopped. I have to be completely honest. After Potter left you, I was beyond furious over what he did. I wanted to hunt him down and give him a few more scars for the public to admire. You did not deserve his treachery. I..I wanted..." he wondered how he was going to finish that without sounding like a total conniving sleaze.

"You wanted to make me feel better, didn't you? You wanted to comfort me after the fact."

* * *

"Yes, I did. But only after you were finished grieving. I wanted to hold you in my arms and reassure you that everything was going to be ok, that you'd find another man who'd appreciate you. I thought I could be him, you know? Who would be better than someone who's known you for years? Someone who knows your every heart's desire, your likes...dislikes...what you're truly deserving. Why did you turn me down, Colin? I love you more than anything and I know I can make you happy."

A tear slid down Colin's ivory cheek as his lower lip trembled before replying. "I...I just...it's so hard, Miles. Harry told me the exact things you're telling me now and kissed me the same way you did. He and I were an item for five years...spending countless hours talking, eating, showering, sleeping together...you name it. I gave my heart to Harry and I thought he did the same..he sure showed it long enough! Once he proposed to me, that was the happiest night of my life. I thought that once and for all, Harry and I would be together forever and when he stopped the ceremony and gave me that bullshit reason.."

He took a breath and continued "You should have seen the look in his eyes...that icy cold stare when he told me that he was leaving me for Ginny and couldn't marry me. Harry left like he was leaving the Great Hall again, taking every ounce of joy I had along with him. Later, I found out he fucked Ginny the night before. That really put the icing on the cake. He destroyed me, Miles. He ripped my heart out and fucking burned it. I thought it was all my fault. I thought if I did something different, said something kinder, he would have stayed...but knowing what I know now, that wouldn't have worked. He'd have left me, anyway. H-How do I know that I won't be left again? How do I know that you'll stay with me? That's the thing, I don't! I'm all messed up inside, Miles...I don't think I can open my heart to anyone ever again."

Miles leaned over and wiped the tears cascading down his face, then placed his hands firmly upon the blonde's shoulders.

"Colin, I'm not Harry and I never will be Harry. I'm not some scar-headed arsehole that fucks around with his best mate's sister. I'm not a man who leads people on and dumps them. I'm loyal to the ones I love. I'll admit, when you were still with Potter, I tried dating but they never went further than one date and half never got a kiss. I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone other than you. And when you were single, I did want to move in gradually...but you see how bloody well that worked out."

He chuckled lightly, moving Colin's long hair out of his eyes. "You won't know if we're perfect for one another if you don't try. Honestly, I think we're truly compatible, we have so much in common yet we have our differences and our not-so-loved traits. We've managed to stay friends this long, who's to say we can't be lovers? I can assure you, I will never stray. I want you with me, in my arms, in my bed...eventually, I want you as my husband. When that moment comes, Colin, I'm not going anywhere. I will be standing right across from you at the altar when you say 'I do'.''

Colin stared at the intense glint in Miles's green eyes boring into his own. He was speechless. He never expected such a passionate response out of his friend. Inside, he knew Miles was telling the truth.

"Did you ever once believe that you could try?"

Colin answered, swallowing hard. "I was still debating over that. I found myself thinking about you more and differently than usual. I wasn't totally sure if I could...I was terrified."

"I know, love. You don't have to be terrified anymore. We can take this one step at a time or however you want. All I want is for you to give me a chance."

Colin nodded silently, taking note of his request. _'A chance with Miles. I never thought of it until recently. How could I possibly deny the man who professed his love so freely and is willing to stay by me through it all? He even wants to someday marry me. My conscience was right, I've always felt better with him. And he's here with me...right now. How will I know if don't try? I have to...I need to. I want to.' _"Miles?"

"Yes?"

"I do. I..I want to be with you. I want us to have a chance."

Miles grinned warmly, trying not to look like a lunatic. "You don't know how happy you've made me...how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"I think I want to kiss you again. I really liked it last time."

"What are we waiting for?" He pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss, running his fingers through Colin's silky hair. Colin wrapped his arms around the Keeper, deepening their joyful liplock.

Breaking apart for air, Colin whispered "Will you stay with me tonight? I mean...not for sex...but to sleep? It's been an exhausting day."

Miles replied, pecking him on the cheek "Of course I will. First, we'll have to shower off...separately to start. Pansy's got us locked in here and we're probably not coming out until tomorrow morning."

"I'm curious, how is she going to know that we've sorted our troubles if there's no way for us to relay it to her?"

"I have no idea. We'll just sleep on it for now."

Outside the door, two mischievous women were listening intently with broad grins over their faces and whispering. ''Oh, we already know.''

Disabling the wards on Colin's door, Pansy and Luna crept downstairs, high-fiving in victory. They had some firecalling to do.

* * *

**Aww...how sweet! They've finally patched things up! No, this story is not over yet! There's still a couple of chapters to go...I dunno how many, exactly...but I'll see as I continue writing! Your thoughts? :D**


	10. Official First Date

**Hi there! Thank you all so much again for keeping up with this story! Here's Chapter 10 for you lovely readers! :P (Oh, there is a very slight, non-graphic m/m scene towards the middle..so...yeah. There will be m/m sexual relations in a later chapter, I promise! It won't be too much longer!)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Official First Date**

Colin awoke to the pitter-patter of rain against his window. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was stormy, a dreary yet welcome change to the constant sunshine. Looking to his right, he expected to see it empty but no, Miles was still there and sleeping soundly. Their conversation was enlightening. It gave him the sense to try what he's dreaded for what seemed an eternity. Colin tilted his head, smiling at his bedmate. Miles looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb him...although..the house elves were already cooking breakfast. Delicately, Colin traced his fingers through Miles's hairline, hoping this gentle touch would wake him. He was in luck. Bletchley opened one forest green eye, peering at him. A small smile graced his lips.

"Morning, Col."

"Morning, Miles."

Miles stretched before reaching over and pulling Colin back down next to him. "Do we have to get up right now? I'm too warm."

Colin replied, nuzzling into his collarbone "Yes, we do. We have to tell our friends our decision and well, I was hoping we could spend the day together. We never did finish hanging out last week."

Miles planted a soft kiss on Colin. ''Anything you want. Hm, wouldn't this be considered our first date?"

Colin scratched his head in thought. "I dunno, I don't think so. I thought a first date would consist of going out on the town. That's how my first went...well..technically it was to Hogsmeade but you get the idea."

"I sure do. How about this, I treat you to the most exclusive wizarding spot in Britain and we'll go back to my place for a glass of wine or two. You know, to declare our own little housewarming? Then I'll bring you back here and you can give Pansy all the details she wants. Sound good?"

Colin returned the kiss. "I love it. We'll do it. Now...is that bacon I smell?" he added with a mischievous smirk.

Miles perked up, sniffing the air. "Mmm...bacon. Yep, now I'm fully awake."

Watching the redhead scramble to brush his teeth and dress, Colin inwardly laughed at how bacon always managed to save the day when it came to him.

"You know, Colin...I would never choose bacon over you."

Colin mock-sniffled "Yep, 'cause that would devastate me...you leaving me for a plate of scrumptious, mouth-watering, fried pig fat."

Miles almost drooled when they entered the dining room where the smell just blew over them like dense fog.

"Merlin, Pansy...what's with the gigantic plate of bacon? Are you trying to feed three quidditch teams?" Colin queried incredulously at the sight of the mountain accompanied by the large amount of eggs, sausage and other breakfast food.

The dark-haired witch twittered with a smile. "Eh...sorta."

On cue, a horde of young adults sauntered merrily inside the dining room. It was everyone minus six of the Weasleys and Hermione. In other words, almost the entire gang.

Colin and Miles's jaws dropped at the gaggle of grinning faces.

"Mornin' boys! Happy to see you've got it all ironed out! When's the first date?" Seamus blurted, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Colin looked at Miles. "Yeah, when is our first official date, anyway?"

"Hm...well, how about Friday? It's not supposed to rain."

"It's settled. Friday it is. Now, more importantly...how'd the rest of you find out? Pansy and Luna had us locked up all night."

Marcus snorted "Not all night. Just until after you two made up. Then they alerted us and we simply passed along the message."

All eyes landed on said conspirators, whom were not at all phased at being discovered.

"Did you honestly expect us to keep our traps shut? This was great news!" Pansy chirped excitedly.

Colin wouldn't put it past her to blab. She was one of the gossip queens of Slytherin.

Dennis clapped his big brother on the back "I'm proud of ya, Col. Bletchley's a great guy. I know he won't disappoint you. If he does..." he narrowed his eyes at Miles to further infer his warning.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Dennis." Luna supplied, taking her seat.

Miles responded "Not at all, mate. Can we eat already? That bacon's calling my name."

* * *

As the week carried on, Miles and Colin spent their time at their day jobs as normal until Friday afternoon. At 5:00, they were getting ready for their first official date. In Colin's room, the blonde was nervously rummaging through his closet, totally indecisive over what to wear. Thankfully, Pansy barged her way inside.

"Step back, leave this to a professional." Cracking her manicured fingers, she stepped into the walk-in closet determined to make Colin look his best.

"All right, since you're heading to Nightingale Terrace, it's a jacket and tie joint...you might as well go more formal. I believe this the combination suited for you." Pansy laid out a pair of black dress pants and shirt, followed by a black jacket, matching socks and dress shoes. The only pieces that weren't black were his silver silk vest, tie and cufflinks.

"Wow, Pans...you've outdone yourself."

"You only go on a first date with the right man once. Besides, if you don't look good, I don't look good."

Luna admired Colin's reflection after he dressed. "You look radiant, Colin. Miles will love you, well...more than he does already."

"He's gonna love him even more when those clothes come off." Pansy gave him a cheeky wink.

Colin brushed his hair, replying in a monotone "No sex on the first date."

"Honey, you're a grown man. If you two do hop in the bed after dinner, then that's your business...of course I would love the details. He loves you anyway, so I don't see the issue...but that's ultimately your decision. Ooh! You've got ten minutes until he's supposed to arrive! Better hurry that gorgeous arse up!"

_At Miles's flat, his bedroom..._

Miles was straightening the Windsor knot on his dark-emerald tie, making sure it wasn't crooked...or was trying to.

''Goddamn it...it's hasn't been that long since I was back in Hogwarts..why am I having trouble with this bloody knot?!"

Cassius stepped over and straightened it with expert fingers "Because you are a little nervous whether you'd like to admit it or not. You want to make sure everything is immaculate to make a good impression...it's perfectly acceptable."

Miles sighed "I dunno what I would do without you, Cas."

He responded "Walk around with a crooked tie and look foolish. So, hear anything from your old man?"

"Yeah, Dad said I would do fine with Colin. He's relieved to see that I'm not moping around like a lovesick puppy anymore and that I'm actually happy. Mum is thrilled that Potter's finally out of the way and I have the chance to move in."

Warrington nodded. "So, you blabbed to them like an excited schoolgirl, didn't you?"

Miles glanced at the floor in slight shame ''Yes...when I got home earlier."

Cassius laughed "Honestly, mate...you are too cute sometimes. Shit...you're meeting him in five minutes. Hurry!" He tossed Miles his bottle of cologne and the Keeper nearly dropped it.

"Fuck, that was close!"

Eight o' clock sharp, Miles apparated to Flint Manor and walked inside. Colin was already waiting in the foyer. His bright smile lit up the room. Miles wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing him in greeting.

"You look positively amazing."

Colin leant down and kissed back. "So do you."

"Come on, love. Nightingale Terrace awaits.."

* * *

Apparating into the heart of Wizarding London, the two men waltzed inside the lavishly decorated restaurant. Apparently, no expense was spared to ensure the establishment was of the highest quality. A large percentage of the patrons were of the elite crowd, but they had other classes visit, not too often since it was quite expensive. Bletchley's reservation was of no difficulty. Being an heir of one of the most powerful lines in Britain had its perks...so was being a famous quidditch star.

The waiter lightly smiled "Right this way, gentlemen."

Sitting at a private booth in the back, Colin gazed around. "Wow, now this is one hell of a restaurant. It reminds me of the upscale places across Europe and Asia, when I saw pictures in dining and touring magazines."

Miles reached across the tabletop, stroking his hand. "All the best for you. If you'd like, we could eat here every weekend."

His date shook his head "No, I'd rather do it sparingly. I prefer less snarky and pretentious waiters. And well, I also think special dinners at home are quite romantic."

"Oh? Is that a hint?" Miles smirked playfully.

Colin grinned bashfully "An obvious one. I was hoping we could you know...do that for our second date."

"A candlelit dinner for just the two of us, wine, homemade dessert and good conversation."

"Precisely."

"Hmm. Tell me, Colin...what else would make good ideas for a future date?"

They continued like this over their romantic seafood dinner...speaking in hushed tones, touching knees, gazing into each other's eyes. After sharing a decent-sized portion of tiramisu, Colin and Miles stood to leave Nightingale Terrace. Unfortunately, they were stonewalled near the exit by none other than Rita Skeeter.

"My, my, my...what do I see here? Another date? So it's confirmed then. You two are dating. Care to clarify? The public is aching for an update."

Colin glared "How's this for an update? No comment."

Miles also stared down the insistent reporter "Fuck off, Skeeter. His life is none of your concern. Why don't you go back to bothering Potter and Weasley? You've done it plenty before. Harass us further and see what happens." he didn't give the beetle-woman a chance to respond as he dragged Colin out by the hand.

"My god, I am so sick of that woman! How the hell did she find us? I swear it is of no coincidence. I bet you that dick of a waiter tipped her off!" Colin growled as they crossed the street.

"Don't worry, honey. As soon as we apparate, we'll be out of her range."

Being sure not to voice their destination in case of followers, they whipped out their wands and apparated to Bletchley's flat. The men hurried inside and locked the door.

Miles exhaled "Whew, that was close. So...how about that wine?" "I'd love some."

Colin sat down on the couch while his boyfriend came back with a forty year-old bottle of merlot and two glasses. "It's from my parents' collection. Never been opened. They gave it to me for graduation but I figured I'd save it for a better occasion...like tonight."

Colin responded as Miles filled their glasses "I'd say it's rather fitting. To celebrate your flat's finished remodeling."

"And us."

Sealing that declaration with a toast, they sipped on the rich red nectar.

Colin licked his lips, savoring the flavor. "This is delicious."

Miles took another sip. "Well, it does get sweeter with age."

"Funny, wine gets sweeter, yet people get bitter and sour...it's an interesting observation once you think about it."

"Let's hope we don't turn out that way. Most likely we won't. I can see us being very happy together. Besides, you get sweeter every time I see you." Miles finished, pushing a lock of Colin's hair behind his ear, making him blush.

Colin smiled softly, setting down his glass. "You're the one who's been so sweet. I never thought I'd ever have someone like you. If I could turn back time, I would have chosen to pursue you instead. That way, I would have been so much happier way earlier."

The Keeper pulled him into his arms. "Oh believe me, I know. But we're together now...that's all that matters."

* * *

Colin smiled into his neck. "Uh, think your offer still stands? The one where I can move in?"

Miles laughed "Of course, it is! When are you wanting to? I'll gladly help you pack."

"Um, I'm wanting to give it a little longer before I do. I'd like to go out on a few more dates first."

"Whenever you're ready, love. You'll always have a room here." Bletchley finished with a tender kiss. Colin reciprocated the action, moving his lips in time with Miles.

Their kisses deepened with every passing minute. Colin tugged the Keeper on top of him, threading his fingers through that short, slightly wavy red hair. Miles pressed their bodies together, mapping out every inch of Colin's mouth with his tongue. Gazing into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes, Miles decided to take it up a notch and began grinding himself into Colin.

He moaned softly, holding Bletchley's hips firmly into his as they reveled in the pleasurable friction. Miles removed a hand from Colin's side and palmed him gently, all before dipping it below his waistband. Blue eyes snapped open instantly.

"Wait.."

Miles took out his hand.

"Miles, we...we're moving too fast."

The redhead swallowed, replying "Oh, I'm sorry. I, uh...guess I got a little carried away."

"Not just you. We both did. We were too caught up in the moment. Not that it's a bad thing, it was really...really fucking nice. We..we can do it again soon...just...maybe a little later."

Miles chuckled "Sure, love. Let's not rush...it'll make it much more meaningful. Shall we finish our merlot? I kinda would like not to waste it."

Colin shrugged, reclaiming his wineglass. "Why not? Cheers."

"Cheers."

Two hours and two glasses of merlot later, Miles and Colin apparated to Flint Manor.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Miles. I've really enjoyed myself."

Miles stroked his cheek. "It's one of many more to come. Goodnight, love. I'll owl you very soon." He kissed and hugged Colin goodbye before apparating back to his flat. Miles didn't say ''I love you'' afterwards because he knew Colin would love him back eventually...and he would say it when he felt it was right. Unlocking the door, Colin went inside. Pansy and Luna were in the parlor, anxiously awaiting the recap.

"Colin! It's like...past midnight! Someone must have had a very enticing evening." Pansy leered, lounging next to him. Luna sat up to attention.

"Well, my sweets, it was a bit enticing."

"A bit? How much is a bit? Did it result in a blowjob?"

"Pansy!...well...uh..almost."

"Ooohhh...dish!"

Colin smiled "Firstly, we had a romantic seafood dinner at Nightingale Terrace, shared tiramisu and engaged in meaningful conversation. Before we could apparate to his flat, we were cornered by that bitch, Skeeter."

Pansy frowned as did Luna.

"Before you two squawk, Miles took care of it. Basically, he told her to fuck off and if she bothered us again...she'll regret it immensely. She can badger Potter and Weasley for all we care. Anyway, we went to his flat for a glass or two of wine. He pulled out a forty year-old merlot his folks gave him for graduation...said he was saving it for an even better occasion.."

The women squealed.

"We had a few sips and talked. We didn't even finish off the first glass when we started snogging. We were laying on the couch for what seemed like forever and then Miles..."

Pansy gazed at him with wide eyes. "And what? and what? and what? Miles did what?"

"Miles started grinding into me..and..I helped him."

Pansy snickered "Haha! Yes...I knew you had to be a part of this. You couldn't hold out for _that _long."

Colin continued "After that, he sorta rubbed his hand in between my legs..."

"And?"

"And, he drifted his hand down my pants...then I stopped him."

"Aww! Colin! You were just getting somewhere!" Pansy groaned, comically hiding her head in his chest.

"I know, babe. But I told you, I don't fuck on the first date."

"You still could have blown him...or let him blow you. Technically, it's not full-on sex."

"I know that but still, I want to have several dates first before we move further."

Luna patted his hand "There is nothing wrong with that. I was the same way when Pansy and I started dating. She wanted to go down on me on the second date but I said no."

"I had to be patient. Thank Merlin I was. It was pretty fucking great!"

"And it has been ever since."

Colin snorted at the lustful look in Pansy's eye. "Really, Pans? You're all hot and bothered this late at night?"

"Hey, I've done it at 3 am before...when I'm ready to go, there's no stopping unless it's something important."

"Ehh...I see your point. In regards to another date, Miles and I are having dinner at his place next time."

Luna commented "Oh, that is sweet. Who's cooking?"

"Miles will prepare the main course and I'll bring dessert."

Pansy snickered at the unintended double entendre.

Colin playfully rolled his eyes "Not _that _kind of dessert...jeez, you're a 'lady Cormac'."

"And I will gladly take that as a compliment."

"You do that. I'm going to bed. See you."

"See ya..." Pansy eyed the blissful blonde as he went upstairs. Resting her head on Luna's lap, she grinned "Am I the only one who thought their first date went perfectly?"

"Nope, you are not."

* * *

**Yes! Their first actual date! XD How cute...if you don't count them getting carried away! Lol Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be here soon! :)**


	11. Progression

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update fast enough. I know all of you are probably waiting for some rated M material, there will be a bit towards the end of this...more will be sure to follow in another chapter...there won't be many left since I don't think you want this drawn out way too long. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Progression**

_At Bletchley's Flat..._

''You're home late." Cassius lilted as Miles locked the door after returning from escorting Colin home.

"How the hell did you get in my house?"

"You set the wards to only allow me, your folks and our mates, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Miles took a seat across Cassius in the living room.

"So, how did the date go?"

Another stupid lovestruck grin stretched over his lightly-freckled face. "Marvelously. Dinner was spectacular, except for getting cornered by that beetle bitch, Skeeter. I told her to fuck off and I have a feeling she won't be bothering us again. Besides that, we shared dessert then wine when we came here earlier. Also, we had ourselves a rather pleasant snog if I do say so myself."

Cassius smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh ho, just how pleasant are we talking?"

"So pleasant that I started grinding my dick into his and he helped by holding me down on top of him. Then, I rubbed him with my hand and tried putting it down his trousers...then he stopped me."

"Goddamn it!" Cassius comically frowned. "After all that, he wouldn't let you give him a bloody handjob?"

Miles returned, shaking his head at the slight but necessary disappointment. "Nope. Actually, I wanted to blow him...taste him...feel him hit the back of my throat...where was I going with this again?"

Cassius replied, swallowing hard and loosening his collar at the hot image. "I think you were still explaining why um..you two stopped."

"Oh yeah, uh...basically, Colin stopped me and said we were moving too fast. As I really fucking hate to admit...we kinda were. I guess it would have been too much for a first date. Until we have a few more, I have to keep myself under control...no matter how much I wanna bend him over this couch and fuck him senseless."

"I know the feeling, mate...having to wait. And wait...and wait...Miles?"

"No, Cas...this isn't like before. I'm wanting to postpone sex until Colin wants it. I know Cormac won't mind you fucking me, he'll even join if he wanted. I've always appreciated your casual company but I want Colin. You understand, don't you?"

Cassius smiled warmly, rubbing Bletchley's shoulder. "Completely. Say, you think maybe you two would be up for a foursome?"

"Dude, we haven't had a second date yet."

"I know, I wasn't suggesting any time soon.. just keep it in mind."

"Sure mate...sure." _'I don't believe Colin is THAT adventurous.'_

* * *

_Next Friday, late afternoon..._

"I have the eggs, sugar, cream and vanilla...everything I need for the crème brulée. Now all I have to do is mix everything up, use the double boiler method, then throw it in the oven."

Colin muttered to himself as he scurried about in the kitchen. In a few hours was the second date and he promised to bring dessert...also ignoring every snicker Pansy emitted when he mentioned it.

"Aww, now you know that's not the appropriate attire when making dessert!"

"Sorry Pansy, but I prefer to cook with my clothes on. I do like avoiding potential burns and scrapes on my torso."

"Boo! Always ruining my fun. Well, I can still do it...yay!"

Colin snorted at the dark-haired witch as she scooted further down the granite counter to take a closer peek at the heating mixture on the stove. "Yes, your house, so you're entitled to traipse about bare-arsed."

"And don't you forget it. Hmm...crème brulée. That's one sexy dessert, a great choice! I remember the first time I made it for Luna. We ended up in bed not too long after the first bowl."

"Isn't that how most of your sexual anecdotes start?..after some kind of dessert?"

Pansy replied, twirling her hair in thought. "Well, close to half. The rest consist of showers, pillowfights, the swimming pool, this one time at a tea shop..."

"The list goes on. I swear, keep this up and you're bound to put Ernie, Justin, Cormac and Cassius to shame. Same goes for Graham, Lucian, Terence, Adrian, Marcus, Percy, Dean and Seamus. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys kept grand totals of your shagging."

"How'd you know that?"

Colin put the creamy mixture into the oven and turned around, laughing. "Oh my god, I was just kidding. Seriously, you guys do that?"

Pansy shrugged with a grin. "It was after a long discussion one August night and Firewhiskey was involved. Apparently it seemed like a good idea at the time...and to this day, we're still keeping tallies. Percy and Marcus are currently in the lead."

Colin stared in bewilderment. "That is news to me. I knew they could shag like rabbits but I didn't think they'd keep track, especially Percy. I had no idea he'd actually allow himself to be talked into something like this. Hm...and in the lead, too. Bet that put a minor dent in Cormac and Cassius's egos, huh?"

"Just a smidge. You have an hour until you have to let it set for the first time, what you gonna do?"

"Try to pick another outfit."

* * *

_Back at Bletchley's flat, two hours later...about 7:00 pm._

Miles was standing in front of his counter, assessing the fresh ingredients. "Shrimp, cream, spices, butter, parmesan cheese and penne...all to make some delicious shrimp alfredo. First, I need water for the pasta."

Terence was grinning in amusement as Miles ambled about trying prepare dinner.

"You know, you're supposed to turn the heat on while stirring the sauce."

"Shut up, Terence. I'm in a process."

"Don't overcook the shrimp."

"I'll overcook you if you don't quit bothering me."

"Heh heh, I'll leave you alone, mate. Still, I think it's wonderful that you and Colin are having your second date here alone, cooking for each other. I remember the first meal I made for Adrian...chicken parmigiana with a nice Caesar salad on the side. It was perfect. He ate every damn bite. Of course, he made a cinnamon-apricot cheesecake that I devoured half of in one weekend."

"Sounds lovely.." Miles nodded, straining the cooked shrimp.

Terence carried on "Indeed it was. What kind of dessert did Colin say he was going to prepare?"

"Crème brulée I think..."

"Yum! Another one of my favorites. If Colin cooks as well as he kisses, you're even more lucky than we thought."

Miles grinned as he reduced the heat on the pasta. "Yes, very lucky."

"Maybe extremely lucky if he's a fucking wildcat in bed."

Bletchley unceremoniously dropped the spoon on the stone floor at the mere thought of Colin riding him. "Fuck...now I have to clean the spoon. Goddamn it, Terence!"

Terence winked. "Glad I could provide the stimulation. Maybe now you could hurry up since he'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Shit, you're right."

Within twenty minutes, Colin arrived at Miles's front door. Terence answered and slinked out with a smile. "Glad you could make it. Dinner is hot off the stove. See you two lovebirds later."

"Bye.." Colin returned in amusement before heading inside with a ceramic container in hand.

"Hey..." Miles greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself. All set for dinner? I've got the dessert."

"I'm ready. The table's set and the food is already there. Follow me.."

Colin looped his arm through the redhead's as he was led to the dining room. Candles were lit, the wine and water already poured, and across one another were two steaming plates of shrimp alfredo. Colin gently sat down the crème brulée dish as he took in the placement.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself. Mmm, and it smells amazing. Thank you so much."

"No Colin, thank _you_ for a second date and recommending this. I loved your idea of a more personal dinner. Plus, it gives me a chance to get creative and please you." finished Miles as he brought Colin's hand to his lips.

"You already do. Uh, I don't mean to abruptly end this, but the food's getting cold. And I'm famished."

"What are we waiting for? Let's dig in. I hope it's to your liking."

"I hope you feel the same about dessert."

* * *

About thirty minutes and an obliterated crème brulée later, Colin and Miles were laughing on the couch. "...So, that's when I told Pansy that I'd rather cook with my clothes on. I dunno what her fascination with cooking nude is...or walking around the manor that way. I honestly wonder if she's done that back in Hogwarts in her dorm. I believe so, 'cause she's not one to care."

Miles replied, rubbing his head "As long as I've known her, she's never been one to give a fuck. I think she'd fare well in a nudist colony, because that's pretty much where she's headed. How the hell she was never a Gryffindor is beyond me."

"I swear that was her secondary placement. Speaking of wondering, did you know that she and quite a few of our mates keep shagging tabs?"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "I've heard something about that but they didn't mention it hardly because I was single and they didn't want me to feel left out."

"How is it that everyone else knows about this?"

"I don't think everyone knows, Colin. There are few details some of us have not shared with the gang."

The blonde smirked, leaning on his hand and gazing at him with an inquisitive air. "Oh? What sort of details are we talking here?"

"Uh..." Miles was a bit apprehensive to answer. He shot that down quickly since Colin has been nothing but honest with him. ''Well, you know how Warrington is my very best mate, right?"

"Yes..."

"We never dated but once I first learned I was gay, he's the first bloke I experimented with."

Colin shrugged. "I figured he might have been the one you snogged and felt up on occasion."

"We've done a lot more than snog and cop a feel or two, Colin."

"I see..."

Miles hastily explained "Cassius and I shagged off and on during school before he and Cormac started dating in our seventh year and while you and Potter were together. Also, he relieved some tension I had about a year back. Cormac knew and he wasn't mad because he's the one who suggested it...please don't be mad at him. We made him take an oath to stay silent. And, it was only casual. It really had no deep meaning...he only did it because I've been alone for quite a while...and uh...-"

Colin silenced him with a finger on his lips and a smile. That surprised the Keeper who expected a slightly bitter retort.

"Miles, I understand. An oath is an oath and we're all well aware of what happens when you break it. I know that you guys were only doing it to get off and there was nothing more to it. In all honestly, it sounds like you were doing this for practice and to remember what it feels like to be touched. I get it. I'm a man myself and we tend to have ugly needs. I didn't expect you to go without sex for several years and I know you're not one to hop into bed with a total stranger. And before you say another word, I know you only loved me...as you made it quite clear the night we became an item."

Colin finished his response with a kiss. "By the way, in regards to the casual sex with a friend situation...if it were me, I'd also play with someone I wholeheartedly trust. I'm not a fan of one-night stands or anonymous sex."

Miles exhaled in relief. "Thank Merlin, I thought you would have been pissed."

"Well I'm not. Actually, I'm glad you told me. It shows that you're honest and that's something I treasure in a man."

"That's what I always want to be, Col. You deserve that and so much more. _'It's a shame Potter couldn't give you that simple fucking courtesy.' _

Colin nuzzled into Miles's chest and kissed his jaw. "I'd love for you to show me that 'much more' one day soon."

"I will, love. Count on it."

* * *

Several dates later (approximately two months), Colin found that the time has come to leave Pansy's 'near nudist colony' nest. He decided to take Miles up on his offer and move into that spare bedroom.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Pansy sniffled as she nearly suffocated him for the third time with her crushing bearhugs.

"Me too...can you let go now?" Colin muffled out as Pansy freed his head from her chest.

"I'm sorry, me and Luna just loved having you live here with us. It's been a real treat...us staying up late, chatting about work, shoving sweets down our throats...me threatening to strip you naked and glue you to Bletchley's bed via sticking charm while you're sleeping, drive you crazy with our hormonal quirks..."

"Yeah, all that joy!" Colin laughed as he folded the last of his Healer's robes.

Luna kissed Colin gently on his cheek. "I will definitely miss your lovable face, so will the mischievous yet beloved nargles. I think one just may accompany you to his flat."

"If a sock or two goes missing, I'll know it's there. God, I'm going to miss both of you. I've gotten so used to waking up with you and bidding you goodnight."

"But you're ready to move on. You're going to a wonderfully-designed flat with a wonderful man who loves you. We know you'll be in his good hands...and bed. Two weeks to a month, give or take." Pansy snickered as she helped shrink the last of his things.

Colin didn't bother to rebut. He felt it was soon drawing near. At his beside table, he grabbed the letters Miles sent him and the picture of himself, Luna and Pansy standing in front of Flint Manor. That was taken under a wisteria-covered trellis at Percy and Marcus's wedding...all three were dressed in formal attire, smiling and waving on that hot summer day. He found himself dabbing at a tear in his eye.

"I dunno why the hell I'm breaking up over this, I'll see you guys very soon."

"It's fine, sweetie. We've grown pretty attached."

Miles poked his head through the door. "Got the last of it?"

"Yep, we're good."

"Excellent. Pansy, Luna, thank you guys so much for letting him stay here...for everything really."

Pansy waved offhandedly. "It was nothing, Bletchley. Just treat him like the precious, sexy king that he is...I would say 'queen'..but that's played out. Anyway, he's a screamer. Have fun."

Colin blushed furiously as he hugged his harpies one final time. Outside at the apparition point, Miles smirked over this information.

'_A screamer, eh? I'd like to witness this for myself.' _

Once they arrived back at his flat, they spent the next several hours unpacking and enjoying Japanese takeout.

"Last one." Colin unraveled a page of the Daily Prophet from around his small lion statue before setting it on his chest of drawers. Wadding up the ball, he tossed it into the garbage, ignoring the fact it was the article confirming his and Bletchley's relationship when Skeeter caught up with them last time. It was merely trash, not really usable for anything except to keep a knick-knack intact. He could have said the same about her career, but he honestly didn't care. Smiling around at his new abode, Colin sat down upon his king-sized bed. Miles padded in with a blue towel slung over his shoulder.

"Glad to see you've already made yourself at home...I sense a slight Gryffindor theme.." he smirked, eyeing the various scarlet and gold articles adorning the walls...the Gryffindor tapestry, a picture of a lion Dean painted for him and his bedspread.

"Yeah, well...seven years of it does tend to rub off on a bloke. You can't tell me your room doesn't have a touch of Slytherin in it."

He leaned closer to Colin. "Nah, guess you can't. I'm about to head to the shower, so I wanted to say goodnight."

Colin responded after their kiss. "Night, love." He bit down on his lower lip, watching Miles saunter out the door. _'Shower, huh?'_

* * *

Inside a steam-shrouded bathroom, Miles was currently rinsing his hair when he heard the door open.

"Colin? Do you need something?"

The shower curtain slid open and a warm wet kiss graced the Keeper's lips. His eyes shot open. There Colin stood in all his naked six foot-four glory, staring down lustfully at the shorter redhead. Miles suddenly felt his mouth go dry.

_'Holy fuck, is it my birthday already?! Colin's here...naked...in my shower...right now. And..and...he's..'_ The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around him. _'...touching me. Yes! This is bloody fucking perfect. Wait...don't get that stupid grin on your face, don't get that stupid grin on your face, DON'T GET THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE!' _

It took everything Miles had to keep himself from looking like a complete idiot while his boyfriend peppered kisses along his cheek. Colin pulled back and traced his finger along the other's lips.

''You know Miles, I've been thinking. We've been seeing each other for two months now and I think it's time we stepped things up a notch. Don't you agree?"

Miles replied in a guttural tone. "Oh, I agree wholeheartedly. How far would you like to step this up?"

"Hmm.." Colin tapped his chin gingerly before surprising Bletchley by pinning him to the shower wall.

Miles grunted from the sudden contact.

"I think a little something like this would suffice for now." Colin raked his nails across Miles's ribs as he feverishly kissed him, then proceeded to work his way down in between the Keeper's legs. The blonde teasingly massaged his length with a delicate, yet firm hand before fully enclosing his mouth around it and sucking him furiously. Miles grit his teeth and groaned at the moist heat surrounding him. If there was a way to officially score him high marks on sucking someone, Colin would undoubtedly make the grade. Indeed, five years of practice certainly paid off. Numerous times the Keeper has merely pictured this beauty on his knees in front of him but now it was reality...a sweet one at that.

"Colin..." Bletchley moaned as he felt his orgasm rise close enough to bursting. Colin turned sky blues up at him and responded by rubbing his thumb along the sensitive vein.

''Fuck..'' Miles unceremoniously gasped as he hit the back of Colin's throat and emptied himself completely. Colin swallowed every last salty, bitter stream as he stood to return a kiss.

Bletchley didn't mind tasting his own flavor as he's done this with Cassius many times. ''Damn, Colin. We really should have done this sooner."

"Heh heh, I know. It wouldn't have been too bad of an idea...but we have now."

Miles took this slight distraction to make his own move and got on his knees. "Mind I return the favor? I've been dying to taste you."

Colin directed his mouth while firmly grasping his red locks. ''Get on with it."

Miles didn't hesitate to act and within one minute, Colin was in heaven.

* * *

**There's a bit to satiate you for the time being! :) Keep your eyes open for the next update!**


	12. Intertwined

**Hey! Man, I really need to think of another greeting...well...anyway...here's the next update! I've stated before this will be one of several updates and let it be known I have NOT abandoned my other fics...I'm just trying to plan the next chapters out. It takes more than one day, you know. Enough of my rambling, this is what many of you lovely readers have been waiting for. It's not over yet...there's like...a couple chapters after this one. We'll see exactly how many once I structure them. Oh, and this does feature a sex scene between males.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-Intertwined**

''Let me give you one last stitch here, ok little guy? I promise this is the last one. I'll then banish them and you'll be ready to head home." Colin said as he sealed up a large wound on a five year-old boy. The poor thing got too close to a tree inhabited by an angry bowtruckle and was slashed several times in the arms and face. Thank goodness these were magical stitches that automatically reattach skin and are banishable so they won't leave behind scars.

"There, all done. You were such a brave boy, Aiden. How about a nice lollipop for being so good?"

Aiden nodded meekly, pouting his lip.

"Would you like cherry, grape, lemon or blueberry?"

"Blueberry."

Colin reached into a jar and deposited a round blueberry sweet into the small child's hand, who then unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth.

"Thank you so much, Healer Creevey." His mother graciously thanked the young man before exiting the examining room.

Colin smiled to himself and fixed his ponytail. _'I just pray he learns to avoid that certain wooded area from now on. Those bowtruckles don't play.' _

Grabbing his clipboard with his finished medical report, he headed to the Mediwitches' Station. "Here, Hannah. Last patient for the evening."

Hannah replied, taking his belongings "Always good to be finished, just not glad it was an injured child...poor baby."

"I know, I was thinking to myself that he shouldn't go near that certain area anymore. I also hope his mother teaches him that some creatures just aren't sweet and playful. It'll save him trouble in the long run."

"Totally. So, you still meeting Cormac and Dennis for dinner tonight?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, we haven't been out in a while so it's a nice change of pace. Missed my best mate and brother."

Hannah put the file into the cabinet behind her. ''Speaking of best mates, when you think you'll visit Hermione and Ron again?"

"I dunno, Hannah. We've owled here and there but I guess they've been keeping a bit of a distance ever since Harry left me. It's probably to keep some civility or something...it's expected, you know? They've been Harry's friends way before all of us drifted towards one another, so that's some loyalty ingrained."

"I figured as much, if we don't count Hermione working in the Ministry and Ron's auror duties. I think you'll cross paths with them once again...no idea when that'll be but it's bound to happen. They're still on your side."

"I know they are and I honestly didn't expect it to begin with but I am grateful in knowing they have more decency than _certain _people."

Hannah stamped her time card to clock out. "Too true, babe. Now, I gotta get home 'cuz Nev and I have our own date tonight. Say hello to Cormac and Dennis for me."

Colin clocked out and removed his robe. "Will do."

* * *

"Yo, bro! Over here!" Dennis called out, beckoning his older brother to their table in the back.

"Louder, next time. I don't think they heard you over in China." Colin sarcastically replied as he took a seat across Dennis.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. Nice to see you too, brother dearest. How's living with Miles treating you?"

Colin dreamily smiled. "Oh, it is beyond perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better room-mate and boyfriend."

Cormac responded in agreement. "Definitely. I am so glad you made the right decision. Personally, you should have a long time ago but that's over and done with. The point is that you're with him now and he's making you happy which in turn...makes all of us happy. If you were still available after a year, I would have convinced you to get in bed with me."

Colin snorted. "And I bet Cassius would have let you."

"Damn straight he would have. Probably even joined in. Now that you mention 'joining'...have you thought about that foursome Cassius asked Miles about?"

"Foursome?" Dennis raised an eyebrow, leering at his blushing brother.

_'Oh god..' _Colin moved his hair over his shoulder and averted his eyes slightly. "Yeeaah...that. I'm sure you're aware of Cassius and his bright ideas. As for Miles and myself participating...I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. We haven't went all the way yet ourselves so we don't have a definite answer."

Dennis groaned dramatically "Aww...come on. Not yet? Jesus, Colin. When are you going to let him impale that?"

Colin nearly could have smacked Dennis for being so brazen, replying in such a manner and in fucking public, too. But no, Dennis...like Pansy and Cormac...has no sense of shame. Evidently, half of his buddies are like that. How he managed to attract those kinds of friends was beyond his comprehension...at least they made his life far more interesting. Cormac laughed while Colin attempted reprimanding Dennis. It's never worked before but he's gonna try anyway.

''Don't bring that up out here or sound it loudly, either! We're not exactly in a private spot!"

Dennis waved offhandedly. "Oh waah...you act as if the world doesn't know you've moved on. Almost everyone in here has fucked in one way or another, we're all adults so the shit I'm saying isn't burning their ears." Dennis was right, there were no children in the restaurant...luckily.

Colin frowned with a faint sadness. "Still, it's not the point. I don't want my personal business out for the world to hear and-"

"Colin? Hello! It's so good to see you!" piped a cheerful Hermione with Ron at her side.

The blonde turned around to see one of his favorite brunettes heading towards him. He stood to give her a big hug, same for Ron. "Hey, you two! How are you?"

Ron grinned, running a large hand through his thick red locks. "Fine, mate. Busy as usual...what else can we expect? We're out grabbing a bite to eat and some fresh air."

"Would you like to join us? That's what Cor, Dennis and I are doing right now."

"Sure.." they took seat at the table and waited for the waitress to tend to them. Once they were served, they began catching up.

* * *

"I read about you and Miles in the paper. Too bad I had to hear it from Skeeter's dreadful publication. Why is she still in business again?" Hermione pondered aloud after sipping her lemon water.

Colin shrugged. "Beats me."

"You know, it's not like we didn't see it coming. I had a feeling deep down Miles held affection for you. I remember him always watching you from afar in the Great Hall. I really felt bad for him, thinking that his love would always be unrequited."

Ron swallowed his roast chicken, finally talking without his mouth full. "It's not now. Miles loves Colin and Colin loves Miles." He looked to Colin. "Don't you?"

Colin stilled his fork in the middle of his plate. "Um.."

The red-haired auror queried curiously. "You did tell Miles you loved him, didn't you?"

"Not yet."

Dennis looked incredulous. "Why not? You know he loves you and he's said it I dunno how many times to us and he's admitted it to your face."

Hermione interjected "They've only been dating for several months and it takes a while to actually tell someone you love them...for some..it's like a year. You can't expect him to declare it after a short time."

Colin set down his fork and faced his friends. "I'm wanting it to be the right moment. I don't want to say 'I love you' at the wrong place and wrong time then have it wrecked and what not. I want it to be special, you know?"

"Colin.." he turned to a strangely calm and mild-faced Cormac. " ...sometimes...you won't say 'I love you' right when and where you want to. It's not something you outright plan, it just happens. Remember where I told you Cassius said he first loved me? We were both in a closet at my dad's gala the summer before sixth year. I know...a closet...romantic as fuck...but where we were didn't matter to me. Once those three words came out of his mouth, I fucking melted and I said it right back. Neither of us thought we'd admit in there of all places but we did and we became so much closer afterwards. I know when Potter told you he loved you, it was on some sort of romantic date with candles, Butterbeer and all that bullshit...but not every instance will be like that. This one could be in a lush garden, the loo, it could be at your grandmother's house and it would still feel the same. Miles already loves you and he won't care where and when you say it because he's patient. Once you do, it'll mean the world to him and you'll be thanking yourself every day that you did. Do you love him, Colin?"

Colin smiled softly to himself and thought over his mate's well-thought response. Cormac did have a valid point. It won't matter to Miles because he's loved him for years. They've been together for a few months and they're living in the same flat. Colin couldn't deny the heartfelt looks and gestures Miles would give and the companionship they shared. Most certainly he didn't deny the multiple blowjobs they've given one another over the past two weeks from when he first moved in. Alongside the physical comfort, the emotional attachment Colin had strengthened three-fold and he knew he would be an utter fool to ignore the love he felt inside for the Keeper.

Not waiting a moment longer, even though it was only a minute, Colin responded firmly "Yes, I do. I love Miles...much more than I thought I ever could."

"Then tell him. Aw, man...I can just picture the look on Bletchley's face when you admit it. It'll be priceless."

Dennis smirked, counting on his fingers. "Step One- you date. Two- you move in together. Three- you admit you love him, and all ya have to do now is let him plow you and you'll be set."

Colin hid his amused grin in his hand. "Oh god, Dennis..."

Hermione, Ron and Cormac chuckled at the brother's antics. It's never a dull moment when Dennis was around.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Hermione with a joyful gleam in her eye.

"Soon, very soon. I'll be sure to let you guys know when I do."

"Ohh...I hope so."

"He will. Those two are made for each other." Cormac finished matter-of-factly.

"Great...now that's settled. Colin, when you plan on bringing him over to our folks' for dinner? Mum wanted me to ask you."

"Oh yeah, I've wondered when she was going to ask. I'll bring it up to Miles later on tonight.."

* * *

_About a week later, now back at Bletchley's flat..._

"Oh, Col...your mum's cooking is fantastic! Not even my house elves could match her stew." Miles grinned, flopping dramatically onto his bed after a hearty homecooked meal.

Colin laid down beside him. "Yup. My mum's is the best. Back at her old village, it was well-loved amongst her neighbors. It's an ancient recipe in her family...well...maybe not _that _ancient but it does extend further than the 18th century."

"Still, the flavor is immense. I'm glad she gave you the recipe. I know I won't go hungry."

"Just be glad we both can cook our own food or we'd both be fucked." Both men laughed, agreeing over that very true statement.

Colin ran his fingers gently up and down Miles's arm. "My parents loved you tonight."

Miles scooted closer. "They did, huh?"

"Mhm. Absolutely. You're quite the charmer and you know, I think they liked you better than Harry. Scratch that, I know they liked you more. I think that other than the obvious, they like you because your patience and understanding kept me from falling even further into despair. You saved me, you know. If it weren't for you, I dunno where I would be."

Miles rested his head against Colin's. "I don't want to think about that. Where we are now is what's important."

"Of course..."

They laid there silently, holding each other's hand. Colin lifted blue eyes up at Miles and finally declared his feelings. "I love you."

Bletchley's green orbs snapped to attention at the sudden announcement. "What? What did you say?"

Colin smiled warmly. "I said 'I love you'. About time, huh?"

Miles almost jumped out of his skin from sheer excitement. "Two years from now would have been fine with me, but this is way better! I...I'm so glad you finally said it back. I love you so much, Colin."

He chuckled. "I love you too...man, it feels great. I...-" he sighed contentedly, not knowing what else to say..not that there was a need to. Miles understood.

The Keeper guided Colin's face to his and kissed him deeply. "The feeling's mutual, love. Well, it's kinda late. Would you like to sleep with me in my bed tonight? I'd love the company."

"Sure thing, just let me slip into something more comfortable." Colin rose from the huge bed and meandered off to his room. He stopped to his chest of drawers to grab his pajamas, but his eyes wandered over to his closet. He tilted his head, running his tongue across his plump bottom lip.

A mischievous smirk stretched across his face. _'It's late...but not too late. I'm not that tired, either.'_

* * *

A shirtless Miles was lying patiently on his side of the bed with his eyes closed, getting settled when the door opened. He opened them, expecting to see Colin in his cute blue pajamas.

_'Oh, holy fucking Merlin...' _If his boxers weren't on, the duvet would have most likely flown off the bed from his instant erection. Evidently, he was no longer tired. That gorgeous blonde was leaning against the closed door, hair down over his shoulders, wearing nothing but his Healer's robe and a smile.

_'My god, you are so sexy...' _Miles wanted to say but all he blurted out was ''Cassius blabbed, didn't he?''

Colin chuckled lightly, casually twirling a long lock of hair around his finger, slowly treading forward. "Hmm...you could say that. He did happen to mention this little fantasy of yours when Cormac fire-called me for dinner last week."

_'That sneaky bastard. I have got to kiss him the next I see him.' _He gulped. "I see..."

Colin continued, crawling upon the bed and settling in Bletchley's lap. "I wasn't exactly sleepy. I also thought to myself, we've already snogged, showered together, given many blowjobs...why not have mindblowing sex?" the blonde finished, peppering warm, wet kisses along Miles's neck and collarbone...stopping to take the Keeper's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down.

Bletchley's eyes darkened intensely from the sensual twinge of pain. Colin smirked as he slowly pushed Miles back onto the mattress and pillows. He rubbed careful hands in circles all over the Keeper's muscled chest and stomach, paying close attention to his pecs...lightly clenching them.

"Like that, don't you?"

Miles nodded, gliding fingers up and down Colin's thighs, creeping them through the blonde's robe. Colin stilled them by holding Miles's hands on his waist, then started grinding his hips firmly into him.

"Nuh uh...I'd like to keep this on for a bit."

Miles whined impatiently "Ergh...why?"

Colin answered with a punishing bite to his right nipple, purring "Because I said so."

The tone in Colin's voice made Miles shudder wonderfully, hardening him beyond the point considered possible for any human man. After removing the redhead's boxers and giving a dazzling smile, Colin leaned forward and licked Miles from his mouth down to his chest, around each abdominal muscle and in between the crease of his thighs. The healer admired the marvelous appendage he's laid eyes on prior to tonight -thick, well proportioned, reddened by intense bloodflow...and aching to be touched. Colin lightly grazed his fingers up across the glistening head and around the shaft...gradually enclosing them and adding pressure as he began to stroke.

Miles arched himself and moaned in appreciation. Colin lowered his mouth and tortuously dragged his tongue...careful not to miss even an inch of that warm skin.

_'Oh god, just slick me up and let me fuck you already!' _Bletchley thought hastily while he gripped Colin's gold locks. Leaving his cock soaked in saliva, Colin grabbed his wand off the bedside table and directed several charms onto himself and the Keeper's hand.

"Want me to top?" asked Miles, desperately hoping he'd say 'yes.'

"When I'm through." the blonde sensually replied, readjusting his sitting position and guiding Bletchley's hand up underneath the white robe and behind him. He moaned, pressing Miles's thick fingers into his canal, forcing them through tight muscles.

Miles pressed harder, bringing them forward and pulling them back...over and over again...all while watching this beautiful face contort in pleasure, emitting small moans and whimpers from those luscious lips. Having enough of stretching, the healer rose from those fingertips and slicked the throbbing member underneath him. Colin slowly licked around his mouth, giving the Keeper a sultry wink and lowered himself onto the length that's waited years to feel this tight heat. Loud gasps escaped both their mouths at the sudden contact.

"Oh...yes..'' Miles moaned softly, digging his nails into Colin's skin.

Without wasting another moment, Colin expertly rolled his hips, steadily gaining speed...reveling in feeling the redhead's thick cock move in and out of him. Moving upward again, Colin slammed back down, crying out as the tip brushed his sweet spot. Miles couldn't take it any longer, he flipped Colin onto to the mattress, somehow ridding the healer of his robe in the process. Colin was now on his stomach and Miles perched over him.

He growled in his ear. "You're done now...it's my turn."

With that, Miles swiftly inserted himself into that experienced body and started moving.

Colin gasped in between thrusts "Could you pull my hair? I...I like that."

Miles smirked slyly, twirling some hair in his fingers. "Oh? Like this?" He tugged, making the blonde hiss.

"Ah!"

* * *

Miles grinned, pushing deeply, setting up a fast and flowing rhythm as Colin unconditionally surrendered to him.

"Please...don't...stop..."

"I have great stamina, I could go a long time." Miles gave Colin's arse a gentle slap as he watched himself slide in and out. Colin gripped the emerald green sheets underneath with one hand and moved the other around front to finish off.

"No, I want to see you..." Miles panted, turning the blonde onto his back, facing him. Miles thrust again, striking that spot and making Colin scream loud enough to wake the dead. Bletchley's forest green orbs dilated at the lovely music to his ears.

_'There it is! That's it!' _

That beautiful sound caused him to drive his cock further and faster into the blonde. He laid there, screaming incoherently as the waves of ecstasy surged through his body. Harry never made him feel _this _good..._this_ alive...when they made love. Sure, it was great but the pounding Miles was giving him was too great for words. He allowed himself to surrender further, raking nails into a sweat-slicked back and letting Bletchley throw his legs around his waist.

The Keeper was absolutely delighted in seeing Colin come so undone...a lean, muscled, smooth and pale body writhing and arching underneath in intense sexual pleasure. Wrapping a hand around his lover's cock, it took at least five strokes before Colin released all over his chest. Miles also felt close to exploding. He pressed down, holding Colin's shoulders firmly upon the bed as he ravished him wildly. One final gasp emitted from the Keeper's lips and he shuddered, holding Colin close as he filled him completely.

Collapsing next to him, Miles pulled a panting and red-faced Colin into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Miles, I...you...you were..." He couldn't finish the words but Miles tiredly smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

Stroking his side, Miles whispered "You can thank me later, baby. I love you. Rest now."

Colin merely nodded and closed those sparkling sky-blue eyes. Miles turned off the light and followed suit...tired yet extremely elated.

* * *

**Yes! They finally took that extra step! Gotta appreciate the M-rated content! Hmm...what do all of you think is next? You could be right about it, you know. Though, it may be in the last or next to last chapter. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? ;)**


	13. Proposal

**Hey! I am so glad to give you this update...I know you've been very patient and I am grateful. I am currently working on the rest of my fics (yeah, I know you've heard this before) so I'll be updating more during the rest of this week...probably one or two fics every few days until I am caught up. Oh and there is a sex scene in the beginning of this chapter...just thought I'd tell you. This chapter is quite long and I hope you like it...the title explains it all. There's one chapter left and the epilogue...we are so close! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen-Proposal**

Sunlight broke through the emerald green curtains, giving the room darkened by shadow a fresh morning glow, alerting one healer that it was time to wake. Colin sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and moving long locks behind his ears. He took a deep, cleansing breath and looked to his right. Miles was sleeping peacefully, all tucked underneath the duvet. Last night was incredible, absolutely the best sex he's had in a very long time...so great, he thinks he must have woken the neighbors at some point. Although, there may have been silencing spells built into the walls but Colin wasn't so sure. He'd have to ask Miles later.

Colin mused, gazing lovingly at the heavy-sleeping redhead. _'You are so beautiful. I am lucky to have you.' _

He took his time in studying every curve and muscle of his bedmate sticking out and under the blankets, pondering how he'd wake him.

_'Got it...' _he smirked, raising his wand.

A strange tingling and wet sensation unexpectedly stirs the Keeper. He opened his eyes, still unable to see clearly yet he knew these sensations very well. Miles smirked, allowing himself to lay back and relax as Colin lifted his leg to get better access so he could prepare him.

"Mmm..well good morning to you, too."

"Heh heh, I knew this would be an exceptional way to stir you other than coming in with a huge plate of bacon."

"Sex is better."

"It definitely is.." Colin purred, nipping along Bletchley's neck as he prodded through those sensitive muscles. "You ready for me?"

Miles nodded, pressing himself backward.

"Good. On your knees."

Miles grinned as he obeyed. "Someone's demanding this morning."

Colin ran his hands up and down Bletchley's sides, sliding one to massage his left hip and the other to rest upon his lower back, gazing at his body with approving eyes. The blonde coated himself thoroughly and pushed in, gasping at how tight Miles felt. For someone who's been pounded by Cassius, he's surprisingly well-together.

Colin started slowly, gently...reveling in the pleasurable sight of sliding in and out of him. It's been a while since he's topped so he wants to make this last, if his body would let him. Miles moaned lightly, pushing himself back onto Colin in time with each thrust.

"You..unh...don't have to go so slow, you know. I like it a little rough."

"All right..good...'cause I don't think I can take it." he ended that sentence with one powerful thrust and more right after the first, directly assaulting his prostate. Miles cried out, begging for more. Colin gladly obliged and made that tough Keeper see stars. Colin wrapped his arms around Miles's waist and increased his movements, allowing the loud slapping of skin and moaning to reverberate throughout the room. They did not see two grinning random visitors standing at the once-closed door.

"Fuck, Colin!...yes!..oh...god, yes...'' Miles gasped out while Colin laid into him. Another five to ten minutes later, Colin digs his nails roughly into Bletchley's hips as he finishes deep inside of him, then collapses onto his side.

"Damn it, Col...you should definitely top me more often." he messily kissed him in gratitude.

"Oh yeah, you definitely should..."

Shocked, Colin and Miles averted their eyes to the open door they thought was closed. There stood Justin and Ernie with the most perverted smiles most would think two former 'Puffs weren't capable of. Colin's face went red and he resorted to burying it in Bletchley's pecs.

Miles narrowed his green orbs. "Really?"

He didn't sound too mad, which was odd for anyone finding out they've been watched while having sex.

Justin winked "Really."

"Why are you here?"

Ernie smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, we flooed over at Pansy's behest to see if you guys wanted to come over for lunch. She couldn't get a hold of you last night and I can pretty much gather why you weren't available..."

Miles rolled his eyes at their further leering.

"So, that's why she told us to come over. We're closer so why not?"

_'I really should alter my wards...fucking aurors.' _

"Miles?" Colin peeked up shyly. "You're calm...they watched us...am I missing something?''

"No, love. I've had the misfortune to have received an audience while I was busy in bed. First Marcus, then Graham...Terence and Adrian mostly, then Cormac, Susan that one time, I still have no idea how the hell she got into the dorm that night...and since then, there's been repeats."

"Jesus..."

"You and I both know he wouldn't have helped you with this one." Justin snickered, clearly amused with Colin's embarrassment. It was too adorable.

"All right. Tell Pansy we'll be there later...just let us take care of business."

"You've already done that just now and we assume you have within the past twenty-four hours. If you want to get another one in, don't let us stop you. See you, lovebirds." Ernie waved before leading Justin back through the fireplace.

Colin sighed, staring at the door. "God, this was an awkward morning."

Miles nodded in agreement. "With friends like ours, it was bound to happen sometime...though I honestly thought it was going to be Cormac and Cassius."

"Looks like Ernie and Justin finally beat them to the punch."

"How long you think they'll lord this over them?"

"No telling.."

* * *

After a few hours of scrubbing, dressing, eating breakfast and further preparation later, Colin and Miles apparated to Parkinson Manor at ''her Highness's'' request.

"We're here, everyone..." Colin announced as they entered the parlor. Apparently the entire group was there, half of which were in the dining room, excluding Percy's older brothers and the twins. Miles stared around, waiting for perverted comments and leers but found there to be none. Looks like Justin and Ernie kept their mouths shut.

Lounging in the armchair nearest the entrance, Dean looked them up and down. Out of the blue, he said "You had sex."

The room quieted instantly. Colin stared, then looked to Miles. "Is it stamped on our foreheads or something?"

"What?! Sex?!" Seamus ran over, skidding and falling behind one of the chairs in a comical fashion, then picked himself up and steadied against Dean. "Did I hear that you two finally rolled in the sheets?"

Colin cut his eyes to Ernie and Justin. "Hey, we didn't say shit."

"Colin.." Cormac pouted his lip. "I am so offended! Why did you tell them first?"

"He didn't.." Justin laughed "... we walked in on them going at it like rabbits for a second time."

"Second time?!" Seamus's eyes bugged out at the apparently great news.

"Yeeeahh..." Colin rubbed his neck, blushing. "A second time."

Miles put an arm around him. "And for anyone who'd like to know 'cause we know you'll ask...Colin instigated both times."

"Oh, he did?" Pansy leered, sashaying over from the dining room. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Colin hung his head. It was time to spill. Taking her hand, he exited the parlor to give Pansy and the other girls every last dirty instance in excruciating detail.

"Oh, Bleeeetchleeey.." Terence sang, grinning mischievously as he gestured him to the middle cushion on the couch between Marcus and Adrian, who equally smirked.

Miles threw up his hands. "What the hell." and walked right over.

A good fifteen minutes passed while Colin and Miles gave their take on their bedroom activities, being sure to include what led up to it and what happened after...including the second time. By the end in the parlor, Percy's cheeks were quite red and it was slightly hard for him to speak.

"Oh my. Um, Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me, please."

Marcus knew. He didn't hesitate to follow Percy, pick him up and throw him over his shoulder at the last minute before finding an unoccupied room. Pansy didn't mind. She never minded, as long as people cleaned up after themselves. The others were also blushing, well...except for the very naughty ones...the ones who refused to hide their naughtiness. If anyone could see it, Dean was blushing too.

Dennis snorted. "Well, I could have went my entire life without knowing exactly what you did to my brother but hey...I'm proud of the both of ya."

"Fuck, me too. Damn..you guys were so lucky to have witnessed it." Cassius referred to Justin and Ernie.

"Well, if you find the opportunity...you just might." Graham smiled, letting Lucian curl up into him.

Miles shook his head. "God, should Colin and I just fuck right here in front of all of you? I'll do anything to keep unexpected visitors from popping up in our room. Maybe that'll get it out of your systems."

"Or you could readjust your wards...but I like the first idea." Draco twittered with a playful smirk.

"I'm not adverse to it." Cormac commented.

"Of course YOU aren't."

* * *

In the kitchen, Colin finished relaying his tale. Pansy cheered "Yay! Finally! I am so proud of you!"

"Frankly, I'm surprised you could walk." Susan snickered.

Luna airily gave her response "Well, at least we know they have good stamina and the slight roleplay was a nice touch. You're quite the little minx."

Pansy playfully pinched Colin on the arse. "Yes, he is."

He lightly smiled, moving hair behind his ears. "Don't judge me."

"No judging, only celebrating! Now, who's ready for lunch?"

After lunch, everyone went back into the parlor to resume their gathering. Miles and Cassius decided to step outside for some air. Cassius leaned against the stone pillar, gazing over at the nearby hedge.

"I've been curious about something."

"Curious over what?"

"When are you planning on proposing?"

Miles stopped, staring at the ground.

That has also been on his mind as well, but he's pushed it away due to promising himself not to rush anything and especially to not cause Colin any discomfort.

"I..I dunno. I'm wanting it to be the right time."

"I see. I ask because you've dated for about half a year and known each other for ten...it seems like you would have considered asking a while ago. He knows your true intentions so there's no complete surprise."

Miles rubbed his face and sighed. "I know he does but I'm wanting to do what would be comfortable for both of us. Believe me, if I had it my way, he'd have been Colin Bletchley months, no... a few years ago. I just don't want to spook him. You know how I hate to bring up Potter but I will now. Colin was with him five years and he was dumped the day...the VERY day of his wedding and honestly, I think there's a part of Colin that holds fear of being left alone AGAIN and...well...you know what I'm saying or trying to say..."

Cassius nodded. "I know, mate. We can't put it past Colin to hold some apprehension. He went through something extremely heartbreaking and it tore him to shreds...but do you remember what you said to him when you both made up?"

Miles recalled exactly what he stated that night. _' "I can assure you, I will never stray. I want you with me, in my arms, in my bed...eventually, I want you as my husband. When that moment comes, Colin...I'm not going anywhere. I will be standing right across from you at the altar when you say 'I do'.'' '_

"I do...I remember it vividly."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I feel rather strongly about my promise and I want to show him that I plan to keep it."

Cassius leaned in and lowered his deep, velvety voice "Then ask him. I know he will say yes."

"How are you so sure?"

"Please, the way I see Colin look at you every time you enter the room, he lights up brighter than the sun. You can feel the love and contentment emanating from that man. Trust me, he'll accept. All you have to do is ask."

A soft smile settled on Miles's lips as butterflies fluttered wildly in his heart. Cassius had a point. He couldn't ignore those beautiful eyes and how they glowed, how much love shone within them...it has been almost a year and they've known each other forever. Why not take it to the next level? A little courage goes along way and it always has. Miles came to his decision, of course he didn't tell Cassius the whole truth. "Hmm.. I'll think about it and then I'll decide when."

"You do that, mate. In the meantime, I'll be pondering over when to propose to Cormac."

"I see you two having a summer wedding."

"Well, yeah...when else would be a good season to fuck on the beach?"

Miles snorted. "I didn't know it was going to be a beach wedding but alright."

* * *

_November, Bletchley's flat..._

"I'll see you later, baby. There's a staff meeting at the hospital and I unfortunately have to attend..and those last for fucking ever."

"Aww, well...I'll have dinner ready for when you come home."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Love you.."

"Love you too." Colin kissed Miles goodbye on the way out, leaving the Keeper to settle in his armchair and twiddle his thumbs. He looked at the calendar on the far wall. It was now November, almost December...almost a year they've been together.

He's been thinking about proposing even more since Cassius brought it up. He wants to do it but first, there is something very important that needs to be done.

_'The ring...I need to have a ring. Ok, now where's my wand? Wait..' _he looked at his waist._ 'There it is. Merlin, I'm so nervous I'm forgetting where the fuck my wand is...' _

Chiding himself for being so 'forgetful', Miles exited his flat to his family's personal jewel-crafter.

At a small fortress in the northernmost part of England, sat a goblin in his desk, sifting through a box of precious gems when a knock alerted him of company.

"Enter."

"Hello, Clovis."

Beady black eyes snapped to the redhaired visitor. He gave him a toothy smile. "Miles Bletchley. It's been years since I last heard from you. I'm currently deciding how to construct a necklace your mother has ordered."

"I see. Well, I'm here because I need a ring constructed."

"An engagement ring, you mean."

Miles smiled bashfully. "Yeah."

"For a 'Colin Creevey'."

"I see you've read the Daily Prophet."

"Indeed I have. I'm very happy to see you're so in love and with such a helpful man. I've been wondering when I'd expect you here."

"I'm more than happy...trust me on that. Now, I'm not that great with jewelry stuff since that's my mum's forte. Uh, I'm wanting it to speak volumes, like when he looks at it, he sees a definite promise to love and cherish him forever. Like he's the only one...you see?"

Clovis serenely nodded. "Oh, I do see. I've never had an issue as long as I've worked for your family designing such precious items. Your father, grandfather and plenty before you came to me with the same ideas. I think I know what'll blow him away. Give me until December 15th and you will have that ring in your hand."

* * *

_Late February, Bletchley Manor..._

After it having been some time since he last saw his parents for dinner, Miles decided to pay them a visit. The house elves prepared a special meal, ecstatic that their ''little master'' finally returned home...even for a short while. Miles engaged in warm hugs and casual banter as the plates were delivered, just as always before he left home. He noticed his father, Mason..practically a long-haired carbon-copy of himself.. eyeing him. It was more than usual and it sparked curiosity. He figured that whatever was on his father's mind, he'd want to speak with him about it in private.

So, when dinner was over, Miles treaded up to his old bedroom and sat on his bed, taking out a small black box and sighing. A knock sounded and the door opened.

"Son? Is everything all right?"

He put the box back inside his pocket. "Yeah, Dad...everything's fine."

"Mhmm.." Mason's knowing green orbs studied the younger man in front of him. "You have noticed me paying close attention to you this evening."

"When do I not?"

"Miles, let's cut to the chase. I went to Clovis earlier this week to collect your mother's order and I heard something quite interesting."

Miles remained silent.

"And he told me to ask you about it."

"Guess I can show you now.." Miles pulled out the box again and opened it, displaying the glittering piece of jewelry.

Mason smiled. "You wish to pop the question."

"I do. I've already decided yet...I'm a little scared, Dad."

"Why?"

"I...I know he loves me and I love him but I'm just not one hundred percent sure that he will say yes because of what happened last March. Cassius already assured me that Colin won't turn me down. Still, I don't want him to think this is too fast and I don't want to make another mistake.''

Mason sat down beside his indecisive son, fully aware of the premature kiss they shared before dating. "Well, do you think you're going too fast?"

"I don't think I am. Colin and I know each another very well so there isn't much between us that'll conflict and I've loved him since I was in school. You know this."

"How does Colin feel about the idea of you wanting to marry him?"

"He's fond of it. Although, he also said he didn't want to jump so suddenly after Potter."

"Right, and you two have been together close to a year...so there is no issue regarding long-term commitment. Does he have an inkling that you've been sneaking around with a ring?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Would you like to hear what else I have to say?"

Miles shrugged, wondering what else he could possibly say other than abrupt questions. "Why not."

"Ok, to be honest...I believe you should propose. Colin knows that you've respected his wishes so far and your relationship has worked out far better than either of you have anticipated once he gave you a chance. I know this may sound completely Gryffindor of me, but it is true...you won't know if you don't ask. You need to go with your heart on this one. I can't make the decision for you. You're a man and men have to decide for themselves. But, allow me to give you this shred of advice...don't let Colin go. You did last time and nearly lost him. Merlin has given you another chance...I suggest you take it. Colin is a wonderful young man and he'll make you an amazing husband. I don't see anyone that could be better for you."

Miles gazed thoughtfully at the shimmering silver in his palm, smiling. He turned to his father and embraced him. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime. So, have you decided on the time and location?"

"I've considered multiple possibilities. Unfortunately I have yet to settle on just one."

"How about here? I'm throwing a dinner party anyway, so you can invite all your friends for the occasion. They won't suspect it's a partial engagement dinner."

Miles grinned at the idea. "I think it'll work. Just one thing...don't tell Mother. She'll try to orchestrate the entire dinner."

"If I keep _this_ from her, you'll have to promise to let her assist with the wedding plans or I will NEVER hear the end of it."

"Promise."

"Then it's settled. Next Friday it is."

"Perfect. Now let's get downstairs before Mum gets even more suspicious."

As Mason watched his son leave, he didn't see a grown man but a much smaller redhead scurrying away when he'd get excited. It seems it was only yesterday that Miles was five and eager to play with a quaffle, now he's twenty-three and about to propose to his favorite Lion.

_'Merlin, where has the time gone? My only son is grown and getting married already. I couldn't be more proud.'_

* * *

_The following Friday, Bletchley Manor._

"Remind me to thank your parents for allowing us to attend their dinner party once it's over." Colin murmured to Miles as he led him through the front door, followed by a huge group of people. Their friends, to be exact...including the Weasley twins. Bill and Charlie couldn't come because they were out of the country.

Miles responded "I'll be sure to do that."

"Wow, just how many people are coming to this thing?" Hannah queried, holding Neville's hand.

"Well, it's really my folks' closest friends..namely the parents of half of us here and a few co-workers. 'Bout it.''

"I'm just glad we all conveniently had the night off." Theodore supplied, shutting the doors behind them.

Once they've exchanged pleasantries in the parlor with the parents and others, everyone relocated to the grand dining room. Thank goodness it was magical or there would be a problem with all the seats. Luna gazed over towards the end where Miles, his parents, and Colin were sitting and raised an eyebrow.

_'A most joyous occasion. I wonder if he'll get on one knee or remain in his seat.' _

Miles took a deep breath once dessert was delivered. He looked to his left and caught his father's eye. Looking to the right, he received a faint knowing glance from Luna.

_'Damn it. I can't hide shit from her, can I? Oh well, it's now or never.' _Clearing his throat, he announced "Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention?"

The guests silenced, facing him.

Colin glanced at him in slight confusion. _'What's going on?' _

"There's another reason why you're all in attendance, speaking mostly to my friends here...but uh.." He turned to Colin "...there's something really special that I planned to do tonight and I figure 'why wait any longer?'''

Colin's heart quickened. _'Is he doing what I think he's going to do?' _

"Colin, honey..." he reached into his pocket, pulled out that black velvet box and opened it, revealing to Colin a band predominantly made of silver with a touch of gold and a radiant-cut diamond embedded in the middle. "...will you marry me?"

Colin couldn't breathe once that box opened and those words flew from Bletchley's mouth. He certainly was NOT expecting this.

_'Oh my god, he actually did it...I can't believe it. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Wait...I know what I'm going to say. Why the fuck do I even need to ask? He's not Harry. It's not the same as then. I can do this.' _It took 30 seconds of stunned silence before Colin came to his senses and grinned, nodding furiously. "Yes! Yes I will...I will marry you."

Miles slid the ring onto his finger and crushed their lips together as the room erupted in applause.

"Yes! He did it!"

"Finally!"

"Yay!"

"Congratulations!"

"You just HAD to keep us waiting!"

"Dennis!"

Well, it's not like the rest weren't thinking it.

Dessert was completely forgotten, mostly because everyone was too excited. The girls of their group plus Blaise gathered around Colin to take a gander at that exquisite ring. Millicent took his piano player-like hand into hers and appraised the piece with a keen blue eye.

"Hmm...Goblin-forged, Celtic knot, the silver is definitely working, especially paired with the gold to complement his features...a radiant-cut diamond of a considerable size...very unique with an overall masculine flair. And I assume the Bletchley crest is inscribed behind the stone's placement?"

Miles nodded, silently saying 'Duh.'

"Nice. You've got yourself an excellent ring, Colin."

Colin gaped in surprise to Pansy.

"Hey, she knows her jewelry."

"Ohhh, that is so gorgeous..." Hermione awed as Blaise playfully covered his eyes.

"Jeez, are you trying to blind us with that thing?"

Colin laughed "Well, don't stare directly into it.."

Across from them, Evangeline was chiding her husband, pouting. "Why in Merlin's name didn't you tell me? I could have helped!"

"Dear, you know you're an absolute dictator with these affairs."

"Well, still.."

"Mum.." Miles patted her hand. "Father and I have agreed to let you assist with the wedding."

She gave them an uncharacteristic snort, which was understandably overlooked by their company. "You're damn right I am. You're having the wedding here and that's the end of it."

Miles appeared uneasy.

Mason gave him a sympathetic smile. _'Be prepared, my boy.' _

"You know, Col...Mum's gonna want a piece of the action, so you'd better tell Mrs. Bletchley before she overruns the whole thing."

"I'll firecall her with the good news."

"Yeah, yeah...that's all fine and good but we need to focus on what's really important here...the stag parties!" Seamus exclaimed wildly. Obviously, the short Irishman has been brainstorming and whatever ideas he had, they can't be sure to keep a man out of jail. "Just wait to see what I have in store for you."

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to be all the brains...we're working together on this one!" Pansy stated firmly, hands on her hips...reclaiming her place as co-matron of honor.

Graham decided to step in, hoping to settle the matter before anything started. "Before you fight to the death, everyone is splitting. Half will take Miles, the other will take Colin. As for the twins, they'll figure into this equation somehow."

Fred and George merely smirked in mischief. Yeah, they have a few tricks up their prank-wielding sleeves and are wholeheartedly willing to share.

While Pansy and Seamus further plotted and after Dennis inserted himself into the scheme on behalf of brotherly duty, Colin and Miles were pulled aside into the empty parlor.

"Have you two decided?"

Miles and Colin knew this was coming and they have, as a matter of fact.

Colin sighed and smiled. "We have, Cassius, and it's yes. We'd like to try something a little different before the big day."

"Excellent...can't wait." Cormac rested his hands on Colin's hips and nipped his plump bottom lip. Miles wasn't mad whatsoever at McLaggen's display. He was used to both his and Cassius's flirtatious behavior. He was the one Colin was marrying so there was no problem, just to clarify.

"So, mate...our place or yours?...and when?"

Miles grabbed Cassius by his collar and kissed him for old time's sake.

"Yours and next weekend sounds fine."

"Good. We'll see you then. Don't expect to be home until late that Sunday evening. What we've planned will take the whole time to finish so arrive Friday. Let's get back to our mates, they're probably wondering where we've disappeared to."

Colin and Miles stood at the doorframe while Cassius and Cormac went ahead.

"The whole weekend? God, Miles...how much stamina do they think we have?"

"I think we'll be having breaks."

"How many times are they wanting to do this?"

"As many times, pair combinations and surfaces it'll take to satisfy them. I know for one thing, Cormac's been wanting a taste of you."

"Might as well help get it out of his system..."

* * *

**And they are set to get hitched! XD Took me long enough to get here, huh? I hope it was worth the wait! :P Stay tuned for the final chapter/epilogue! :)**

**Oh yeah, during the time skips...Colin and Miles had birthdays. (Colin= June. Miles=May...those are their birth months in my head. So, they're now 21 and 23. The beginning of the story took place in March.)**

**For those who may be wondering why there wasn't an entire excerpt regarding Colin's take on the idea that Miles might propose...you pretty much get his feelings from earlier in the story and it's safe to assume that later he was ok with the thought of Miles wanting to wed him. (Remember his confession!)**


	14. The Second Time Around

**Hey hey hey! I am so glad you've stuck around this far and I'm very grateful! This is the last chapter and epilogue which I'm glad to post for all you lovely readers. It is a long one but hopefully to you, a good one. :) There has been a time skip. We know they got engaged in winter, now it's spring, that's when the wedding is. As for Colin's stag party mentioned in the last chapter, come on, it was planned by Seamus, Pansy and Dennis. Leather straps, strippers, loud music, an erotic trinket from George Weasley, and Firewhiskey fountains...draw upon your own conclusions. XD**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-The Second Time Around**

_Mid-April, two weeks before their big day..._

"...Flower arrangements, check. Diagram of the outside wedding setup, devised and ready to implement. Wedding robes, got them already. Rings, constructed. Guestlist, written out and invitations sent out...are we missing anything because this looks about it." Colin asked, perusing the long list of wedding details that Miles and Colin's mothers so tediously put together and planned, which both men were so looking forward to have completed because it was driving them completely crazy.

Miles scanned the list, taking in each checked box. "Yup, that's everything, all except for one thing."

"And that is?"

He smiled "The vows, darling." Colin blushed.

It was the most obvious thing in the world, how could he forget? He guesses that amongst the chaos of planning a wedding for late April, nervously awaiting the potentially obscene and/or humiliating events of a nearing stag party (when it's planned by Pansy, Seamus and now Dennis, anything and everything was possible), having that foursome with Cormac and Cassius (which was actually quite liberating and enjoyable), and inwardly hoping everything was just perfect for their special day, that minute detail would somehow become overlooked. He caught it just in time.

"You're right. I almost forgot all about them."

"Good thing I reminded you. I, uh, I almost forgot as well from all the nagging."

"Just think Miles, in two weeks we won't have to make any more annoying decisions. I would have been happy with a justice of the peace at the Ministry or something lightly decorated and small-scale."

Miles lazily threaded fingers through Colin's long locks, twirling them and playing with them until he rested his fingertips at the bottom of his hairline. "Me too honey, but we promised our mothers."

"I don't think we should ever make that mistake again."

Miles laughed. "Nope."

In all seriousness, they love their mothers dearly and they'll try to the best of their ability. As for their tense wedding plans, they can hang in there for a little longer. Two weeks!

* * *

_Two weeks later, Miles and Colin's wedding day, Bletchley Manor, in the courtyard..._

April 28th was a sunny, warm yet slightly breezy afternoon. The birds were chirping, the flowers blooming, all leaving a multitude of aromas floating about, adding to the joyful and romantic ambiance that radiated amongst the white and silver décor. Over a hundred guests were present, including immediate family, relatives, coworkers and close friends. Also in regards to Miles, the rest of the Falmouth team was in attendance. Excited voices were twittering as they waited, curiously speculating over the vows and who'd catch the bouquet, in between giving the parents their congratulations and commenting over the spectacular set-up. It wouldn't be long until the wedding begins.

Taking a deep breath, Miles was fumbling with his neckwear, yet again, trying to get the damn knot into submission.

"Quit it or you'll fuck up the silk. Merlin, Bletchley...I thought you knew how to treat your delicate fabrics appropriately."

"Shut it, Flint. I'm nervous."

"Here.." Marcus moved Miles's fingers out of the way and tied the cord exactly, then smoothed out his white collar, just like he did at his own wedding. "There, all set."

"Thanks." The redhead checked his reflection, taking one last chance to straighten his viridian-toned vest and outer robes. He stared into the mirror, smiling. His heart was all a flutter, his stomach in knots, he was lucky he wasn't sweating profusely because that would be gross and these robes were fucking expensive, Chinese-imported silk and all.

Today was the day, in just a few moments, he was going to the altar, watch Colin walk down the aisle, listen to the official blab, exchange rings and say 'I do.' He's dreamed of this moment, rehearsed it in his mind for countless hours, now that it's happening for real, he's not sure if he could make it without his heart bursting from his chest nor could he ignore that very miniscule, unsure, nagging feeling every man gets on his wedding day.

He watched Marcus grin from behind him in the mirror. Flint knew exactly what was going on in his head. Placing a large arm around Miles, he side-hugged him.

"Mate, I know what you're going through. At my wedding, I was a fucking wreck. For a split-second I thought I was moving too fast. I wondered if Percy truly wanted to go through with this, if we were doing the right thing...but when I looked into those beautiful eyes and that smiling freckled face, it was clear that I was, that _we_ were. I knew that Percy was my one and only and no one loved us as much as we loved each other. Percy and I were meant to be. It took us a bit to realize that, just as I'm sure you remember. In the end, we're glad we did and look at us now, still going strong. It's taken you and Colin longer to get to this point but the wait was worth it. If it wasn't, you two wouldn't be as in love as you are and you wouldn't be here right now. When I look at you and Colin, I see the potential of a long and beautiful marriage. You see it, Colin sees it. I know you can do this. You're a determined bastard, Bletchley. I wouldn't have had you as my mate or my Keeper if you weren't. Get out there and get yourself a husband."

Miles shook his head and grinned as Marcus shut the door. His captain always knew what to say to banish any doubt, of course it was usually with promises of injury. Thankfully this speech was devoid of threats of personal physical harm or tossing them off their brooms. He admired Flint's passion and it was apparent he had much to spare, even for him. Percy was a lucky man. Staring around his childhood bedroom one last time, Miles sighed happily and left to the ceremony.

In a room at the opposite end of the hall, Colin stood tall, fastening his cufflinks, listening to Pansy and Luna coo and giggle as they did the whole "something old/new/borrowed/blue" routine. Instead of a sky blue ribbon, Luna handed him an embroidered handkerchief of the same color, folding it carefully and inserting it into his robe pocket.

"You look beautiful, Colin."

Colin blushed, combing his blonde locks. "Isn't the word handsome?"

Pansy interjected. "Nope. You lie too deep in the pretty-boy category to be considered ruggedly handsome. Besides, I like my guys pretty. Speaking of, are you sure you don't want to wear some of my eyeliner? You could totally pull it off."

Colin shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, Pans." He sighed, wringing his hands. "Aw, man...this is it, guys."

"I know.." Pansy laid her head on his shoulder, careful not to allow any makeup to smudge his pure white robes.

He bit his lip. "I never thought I'd see this day again, you know. I never knew I would have another chance."

Pansy gazed up at him seriously, taking his hands into hers. "None of us know if our chances are for certain and if we're lucky enough to even be presented with them. Col, what matters now is that you have been given a second chance. It's here, it's real. It's waiting on you at the altar as we speak. What happened in the past stays in the past. Don't even let it bother you for a second. Your future is right out there, just waiting to slip a ring on your finger. As I've said before, you and Miles are perfect for each other. Go out there and get him. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can break in that Egyptian cotton bedding set I bought for you."

Colin chuckled. She always knew how to beautify the moment. "Going all out for us, aren't you?"

Pansy smirked. "Hey, you had to find out my wedding present sometime."

Colin drew them in, embracing his best friends, his sisters, tightly. "Thank you Pansy, Luna. Thank you both so much for being there, for everything."

"Don't mention it. We love you too." Luna spared him a final kiss on his cheek before they gathered their bouquets. "Ready, Colin?"

Colin drew in a deep breath and grabbed his own bundle of white roses. "Ready."

"Showtime."

All went silent as the first notes of the wedding march filled the courtyard. Everyone rose and turned to the right as Pansy, Colin, and Luna entered in all grace and smiles, slowly making their way down the aisle.

Miles silently gasped. _'You're even more radiant than I imagined. You look like an angel. Tall, filled out, broad-shouldered...Merlin stop me now before I'm standing here with a raging hard-on. In front of everyone. Oh god, not in front of my mother.'_ Good thing the image of her horrified face supressed it instantly.

In mere minutes, the organ music silenced and Colin stood before him, face to face. Pansy and Luna took their positions beside Cormac and Dennis as the official took his stance in front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today under the eyes of Merlin and of our gods, to bear witness to the union of Colin Desmond Creevey and Miles Alastair Bletchley, whom are ready to embark on their lifelong journey as one..."

As he droned on, Colin stared longingly at Miles as he felt his heart swell with such love and tender emotion. No words could even begin to describe how happy and truly blessed he was to have found someone like Miles. At times, he wondered why it took him forever to even notice the right one was there all along. Funny, it had to take his heart to be severly crushed in order to finally see it. Now, he could take this leap with eyes wide open. Sadly and unexpectedly for him, tears were filling said eyes and spilling out one at time.

Colin took a second to try and blink them away but Miles reached over and using both thumbs, he gently wiped them away.

Colin sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry."

Miles smiled, responding softly. "It's ok, baby. Remember, I'm not going anywhere."

The official, who is interestingly the same one at Colin's first wedding, didn't mind the tiny interruption. He was silently thankful this young man got another chance. "...And to conclude this speech, I will now leave it to the grooms to recite their vows."

Stepping back, he allowed Miles to come forward, opening a piece of folded parchment. He drew in a breath and focused on the blonde beauty before him.

"Forgive me for not being the most eloquent, but I'm going to try anyway. Colin, ever since the first day I saw you, I honestly didn't know what to make of that short, curious, chipper, and squirrely Gryffindor. I didn't know how sweet and kind-hearted you were, I didn't know how much of a great friend you would become. That one day in the corridors changed everything and I'm glad I took that chance. As the years went on, I grew attached, maybe too attached because the first time, I thought I would never have been able to tell you how I felt. Back then, I knew that if you truly loved someone, you had to let them go, and I did...but it seems Merlin had something else in store for the both of us. We both came together in honestly one of the most unromantic places on this green earth and started catching up. One day after another, I found myself even more in love with you than the last. Even though I made a stupid mistake or two, I'm glad you forgave me. You've always made me happy, Colin. I'm grateful that you've given me the chance to do the same and from this day forward, I promise I will do everything I can to keep you happy. You're the most important person to me in the entire world and I love you. Always have, always will."

Tears welled up in Colin's eyes again, so did in quite a few others'.

_'Not eloquent, my arse. You don't give yourself enough credit.' _

Reaching into his pocket past the handkerchief, Colin pulled out his own vows and cleared his croaking voice, speaking aloud.

"I never believed I would see this day again for as long as I lived. I was lost and alone, wallowing in what seemed an endless torrent of misery, hardly having the strength or the want to get out of bed. I never thought all that would change one evening when a certain Keeper came in with a game-related concussion..."

Miles grinned at the memory.

"I remember looking down at my best mate that I haven't seen in a while, thinking about how much I missed him while totally unaware of how much he truly missed and loved me. Was I oblivious or what? Apparently so." He chuckled to himself before continuing. "As time went on, though...I wasn't so blind anymore. Little by little, piece by piece, my heart started to heal and I slowly regained the courage to let myself fall in love again. And I know it's something I will never regret. Miles, you are the most wonderful, most caring, loving and amazing man I've come to know and the man I've come to love and cherish. I want us to be together, through everything and anything that comes our way because that's what you've done for me. I love you, and I will forever."

Miles found himself tearing up slightly at the end. One could hear Ron mumbling "That was beautiful" with a quiver in his own voice as Hermione patted him on the back. Seems that his emotional range is no longer that of a teaspoon.

Nodding serenely, the official stepped forward. "May we have the rings?"

Cormac and Cassius handed each ring to the official who then separated each diamond-studded silver band to Miles and Colin. "Repeat after me: _I, Miles Alastair Bletchley, take you, Colin Desmond Creevey, as my lawfully wedded husband; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed_."

Taking his hand, Miles repeated the phrase unto Colin. "I, Miles Alastair Bletchley, take you, Colin Desmond Creevey, as my lawfully wedded husband; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped that cool metal gently upon Colin's left hand and kissed it, waiting on his turn.

"Colin, repeat after me: _I, Colin Desmond Creevey, take you, Miles Alastair Bletchley, as my lawfully wedded husband; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed_."

Swallowing, Colin did as expected. "I, Colin Desmond Creevey, take you, Miles Alastair Bletchley, as my lawfully wedded husband; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed." He, in turn, slipped the matching band onto Miles's left hand.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Miles and Colin crashed their lips together with the roar of applause and clapping in the background. Upon release, Colin and Miles waltzed down the aisle with their bridesmaids and groomsmen in tow to the reception.

* * *

"This is such a lovely wedding. Look at them, so happy..." Hannah gushed as she observed Miles and Colin out on the dance floor, with the blonde laying his head upon the shorter man's shoulder as they swayed to the music, almost completely oblivious to the world around them.

Neville grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

"Hey, when you think kids will come into the equation?" Seamus queried Draco at the bar.

"No idea, but the way they keep holding onto each other like that, I'd say it's not too far off."

Percy smiled. "I'm so glad they're finally together. And it took nearly six years after graduation."

"Too right. He better get the majority of that fucking finished, 'cause after their honeymoon, Bletchley better not slack off or I will hurl his arse through a goalpost." Flint stated matter-of-factly as he watched the newlyweds head to the stage for pictures.

After about an hour or two of necessary photos, feasting, toasts, cutting the cake, and polite banter, Colin and Miles were itching to get their honeymoon started right. They all but ran to the door when Colin stopped immediately.

"Wait, the bouquet." Checking over his shoulders, he shouted. "Catch!" The bunch of roses missed the grabbing nails of multiple women completely and hit Dennis in the head, narrowly missing an eye.

"Really, Col?!" He looked in his hands and gaped in realization. "Ohhh..." It is said that whomever catches the bouquet is the next to be married and from the bashful looks he's getting from Gabrielle Delacour at the moment, that may be in his future.

Laughing, they ran past the catcalls and wolfwhistles and apparated to their flat, knocking over a few lamps and other articles as they ripped off their clothes. Slamming the door, the newlyweds wasted no time breaking in Pansy's gift.

Sun shining in his face, Colin awoke, slowly stretching out like a cat and groaning. With his eyes still bleary, he inhaled sharply.

_'__Hm?'_

He opened his eyes this time and inhaled once again. Miles's familiar cologne was absent and so was he. So was their bedroom. He gazed around the spacious abode, decorated with small ivory statues, pictures of monuments and the rich fabrics lining the furniture, walls and the open French-door windows. Not only the room was different, it was the air too. It smelled somewhat salty with a bit of earth mixed in.

"I was just about to wake you." A head of thick red hair and a warm smile greeted him.

Colin returned the smile out of instinct. "Good morning to you too. Um, I hope I'm not killing the mood but uh...where are we? We were in your flat last night."

Miles responded. "Currently, we're in Greece, stop number one of our honeymoon."

Colin's heart melted. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. I never forgot."

He figured it was probably Greece, due to the pictures being of the Acropolis, the Parthenon, and of Mount Olympus. "Uh...another question. How did you get me here while I was still asleep...and..." he pulled the sheets closer around his naked body.

Miles smirked. "A careful apparition and don't worry, I had everything packed in advance. Zabini agreed to let us have his vacation house the whole month we're in the Mediterranean. His gift to us. As for the naked thing, I wanted to see what you'd look like later under the Grecian sun."

Colin snorted, pulling him down. "Cheeky."

"After we leave here, my family has a manor in Germany so we'll have a comfy place to relax while we tour. You'll love it."

Colin kissed along his jaw, nipping at his bottom lip as he threw a leg around him. "You bet you arse I will. You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Miles kissed back. "I sure do." Yeah, he knew he was going to be hearing it throughout the next two months.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_About five years later, a formal gathering, Ministry of Magic..._

"...If we continue to do that, we'll be sure that the patients exposed will recover in more than half the time expected. Plenty of research, trial and error proves it."

"Hmm, I have noticed the influx of patient satisfaction and money invested in St. Mungo's so you are onto something. We'll have to schedule a meeting with the board and discuss the finer details. Thank you so much for you insight, Healer Creevey."

"You too, Healer Hollingsworth."

Colin didn't mind his coworkers still calling him by his maiden name, he's been there too long to bother correcting them and it was easier for people to remember. Legally, he was Colin Bletchley but that was only outside the hospital. Thankful his long conversation was over, Colin stole another flute of champagne and traversed the grand ballroom, observing his mates mingle and chat up associates. Everyone in his gang was already engaged or married, expecting or with children...a few were still waiting a little longer due to work. He was very happy and supportive for each and every one of them. They were there for him, it was not only right but expected of him to be in return.

As the party continued, he sighed softly, taking another sip. He pondered vaguely whether or not to drag Miles home early because with all functions, excluding those planned by his friends, got pretty fucking boring quite fast. Although, he didn't want to seem rude or unprofessional so he decided to stick it out just an hour longer. Absentmindedly scanning the crowd, sky blues hardened on a mop of unruly black hair and avada kedavra-green orbs accompanied by flaming red hair and the Weasley freckles, heading his way.

Harry and Ginny Potter were also in attendance, like most of the notable figures in the Wizarding world. This power couple was never without an invite from the majority. Casually, they sauntered over from their conversation with the Minister.

Harry asked with a calm quirk of the lips. "Great party, don't you think?"

Colin fought a snarl. Forcing a small smile, he responded. "Surely." _'Why the hell are you even talking to me?' _He caught an annoyed glance from Ginny as she remained glued to her husband. Colin couldn't undertstand the attitude, she got her man.

"Harry, I'm going to talk Quidditch over there. Come for me when you're done, ok?"

"Ok." Pecking his mouth, Ginny wandered off.

"Lovely, isn't she? Ginny's on board with the Quidditch Association, you know."

"I've heard." _'And I really don't care.'_

Harry nodded. "And you've gotten a higher position at St. Mungo's, one of their chief Healers." He noticed the hard expression on Colin's face and sighed almost impatiently. "What is it, Creevey?"

Across the room, Miles was standing with his father and the other lords, searching for his husband with a smile. Gazing past a guest, he found him and frowned immediately. Colin was conversing with Potter and looking upset. The Keeper gripped his Firewhiskey glass so tight it almost shattered in his callused palm. Potter had no business in speaking to his husband so why does he bother? Setting the crystal down, he started over.

"Miles.."

He turned. "Yes, Father?"

Mason gave him a stern silent reminder that said 'Don't make an arse out of yourself', knowing full well of what his son preferred to do to their ''savior'', but they were in public and Bletchleys don't brawl in polite company. Grudgingly, Miles took heed and continued.

At the same time, Pansy and Luna were observing Colin and Harry from the hors d'oeuvre and dessert tables.

Chewing a third piece of chicken, Pansy grit out "That...mmph..son of a bitch...what the..hell...is he doing? If he doesn't fuck off, I'm gonna blast him into the next century."

"Temper, dear. Colin's got this, so does Miles. You know excessive stress isn't good for you right now. Here, eat up."

Pansy pouted as she took a frosted vanilla tea cake from Luna. A very pregnant Pansy was a force to be feared, just ask Draco (which that one instance was an accident over cookies) or anyone who's had the misfortune to cross her.

Colin glared at Potter and spat lowly. "You know good and well that it's Bletchley, now."

"My mistake."

"Yeah, right. You have some nerve coming over here, talking to me out of the blue like nothing happened."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you still fixated upon that? It happened years ago. Don't you think that's a bit childish and petty? We're adults here."

"Don't you dare patronize me and for your information, I have been over you a LONG time. You have no right talking about being childish and petty, you're the one who did wrong, not me. _Adults _admit their mistakes and own up to them. _Adults_ actually tell their exes they're having second thoughts. _Adults_ don't string people along for years when they don't know what the fuck they want."

Harry remained silent, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Do you..." Colin clenched and unclenched his fist, letting all past anger and resentment spew forth. "Do you even know how much you hurt me? You left me crying at the altar. You made me feel lower than dirt, that I was worthless, unloved. It was because of _you_ I couldn't allow myself to love anyone else. I could hardly eat, sleep or leave my bed because you hurt me so badly. All that pain and anguish could have been avoided if you done me the most simple courtesy and ended it long beforehand, but you didn't...Merlin knows why. It took a bit but I did get over you. Like I told Ginny that day you were in the hospital, I got over you, not what you did. I have now. And you know what, I'm glad we're over. If it weren't for that, I would have never married Miles, a _real _man that actually knows how to be fucking honest with the one he loves."

A small hand unexpectedly tugged the hem of Colin's robes. "Hi, Daddy."

Looks like there's been a ''jailbreak'' from the nursery section. He bent down and hoisted a tiny robed version of Miles into his arms. "Robin, what're you doing out here?"

The three year-old replied, rubbing his eyes. "M' sleepy."

"Colin? Is everything all right here?" Miles asked, protectively wrapping an arm around Colin's waist, eyeing Potter.

"I'm fine, love."

Robin peered from hiding in Colin's long hair. "Daddy? Who is that?" he asked, referring to Harry.

"Just some man who was mean to Daddy."

"That's not nice."

"No.." he looked at Harry impassively. "..it's not. Miles, I'm going to the nursery to grab Christopher. Robin's getting fussy and I'd like to get home."

"Go ahead." Miles held a tiny soft smile as he watched his husband and eldest son venture off. He returned to Potter just as quick.

"I think we're done here."

"No, Potter. We're not. You're very lucky the only things standing in the way of me beating your scarred arse into the ground right now are the aurors, my father, Colin and my sons. Heh, truthfully, they probably wouldn't have been able to hold me off for long, not even you...'Savior.' I can't even stand to look at you. You ought to be ashamed of what you did, tossing Colin aside like he was trash. I believed you were better than that once upon a time, I really did, which was a mistake on my part. You gave up something so pure and wonderful, Potter...I'm not unhappy about it because he's with someone who treats him like he deserves. I'm glad to receive all the love he has because _you_ certainly don't deserve it, and for five long years...I don't think you ever did."

Colin arrived shortly with Robin in one arm and the tiny sleeping light blonde infant in another. "We're ready."

"Ok, sweetie."

Pointedly, Miles bid Harry farewell. "Goodbye, Potter."

Taking Robin from Colin, they strode across the ballroom, getting nods of approval from both Mason and their friends, who kept eyes on them during the entire exchange. Nothing needed to be said, thanks to the new miniature, discreet listening devices the Weasley twins brought along.

Two 'cracks' sounded and four were at the door of a large house in the country. Stepping inside, Colin treaded softly to the nursery so he could put Christopher to sleep. Miles undressed Robin, put him into his pajamas and tucked him in, then met Colin in the bedroom.

"What a night, I'm bloody exhausted." Miles collapsed onto his side of the bed, snuggling under the duvet.

"Me too." Colin rolled over and got comfortable.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you finally confronted Potter."

Admittedly, so was Colin. "I never thought the time would come. You know.." he faced Miles and reached for his hand. The Keeper took it gingerly.

"I am glad to have gotten closure and that I never have to wonder, ever, over what could have been because it doesn't matter. In the end, I got what I've always wanted...a great job, a house, friends, a wonderful husband and two beautiful children who make my life whole and meaningful. I don't have to search for anything more because it's all right here."

Miles released his hand, caressing his cheek. "You never stop warming my heart, Colin. I love you."

"And I'll always love you."

* * *

**There you have it, folks! Thanks again for sticking with me and this story! **

**To satisfy any questions, yes, Cormac and Cassius had their summer wedding, Luna and Pansy had themselves a couple little ones (At the party, Luna already had their first child, so Pansy was carrying the second one...she was about eight and a half months pregnant at that point), Dennis and Gabrielle got together eventually. **

**Colin and Miles remained happily married with two boys- Robin Mason Bletchley and Christopher Colin Bletchley. ****(Yep, mention of mpreg for all for favor it. :) )**


End file.
